


В интересах Корпорации

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в соавторстве с Непальской домохозяйкой.</p><p>Неизвестные злоумышленники украли у Тони Старка реактор и смылись! Мстители отправляются мстить злодеям, Тор работает телохранителем Старка, а Локи - его сиделкой! В Нью-Йорке все горит, бабахает и взрывается! Оставайтесь с нами, наши новости - самые горячие и жареные во всем Большом Яблоке!</p>
            </blockquote>





	В интересах Корпорации

Говорят, в последние миллисекунды перед смертью все чувства человека резко обостряются. Энтони Старк точно знал, что так оно и есть. Последнее, что он увидел перед смертью, был закопченный дульный срез автоматического пистолета, широкий, как туннель в вечность, и латунный цилиндрик вылетающей из этого туннеля пули.  
Мысль быстрее света – пуля еще была в полете, а профессиональная память оружейного магната уже услужливо бормотала: «Калибр .40 S&W THV, полуоболочечная, выпущена из десятизарядного «Ругера Р944», легкосплавная рамка, ствол с полигональными нарезами…» Потом дурной рекламный голос вскричал «Ругер – выбор профессионалов!», а пуля подлетела совсем близко и заслонила весь мир. Мелькнул еще странный глюк – пальцы в черной перчатке, аккуратно берущие пулю прямо из воздуха. Гибнущий мозг рисует иногда презанятнейшие картинки.  
Потом была темнота, и Тони Старк в нее бесконечно падал. Была тишина, и в ней растворился оружейный магнат. Тишина и темнота были той самой вечностью, в которую ведет туннель ствола автоматического «Ругера».  
Но спустя вечность в персональное ничто Тони Старка властно и безапелляционно вторглись голоса.  
– Мы теряем его. Мы теряем его!  
– Разряд! Еще разряд!  
– Бесполезно. Вводите адреналин.  
– Есть нитевидный пульс!  
«Да это же гребаный сериал, – подумал Тони Старк, с великой неохотой всплывая из уютных темных глубин. – Гребаная «Скорая помощь». Выключите, к чертям, эту дрянь!»  
– Пульс наполняется. Давление шестьдесят на сорок.  
– Джентльмены, кажется, у нас получилось.  
– Не у «нас», а у меня.  
– Отличная работа, Локи!  
– Я старался, Наташа.  
«Наташа? Локи? Какая-то новая серия. Или это не телевизор?»  
Реальность возвращалась с быстротой и неумолимостью земли, видимой с борта падающего самолета. В поле зрения замаячило множество светлых пятен (и одно темное). Пятна обрели четкость. Превратились в лица. Лица были знакомые.  
– Он приходит в себя! Он снова с нами! Тони, ты видишь нас? Слышишь? Скажи что-нибудь!  
Тони Старк хотел сказать «что-нибудь», и «вы стадо павианов», и еще «какого дьявола тут творится?!», однако вместо всего этого сказал:  
– Н-ны-ы.  
– Лучшее, что я слышал за последний год! – возликовало черное одноглазое лицо, ассоциирующееся с именем «Ник Фьюри». – Слава богу, ты живой!  
– Не богу, а Локи, – поправила симпатичная рыженькая девица – видимо, Наташа, благо других лиц женского пола поблизости не наблюдалось.  
– А я что сказал?!  
– Хм, и верно. Да здравствует язычество!  
– Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, Тони!  
Да, реальность вернулась, но возвращение не было радостным. Скосившись влево-вправо, Старк убедился, что мирно лежит на больничной койке, накрытый простыней, а койка стоит в одноместной палате весьма изысканного дизайна. К левой и правой рукам пристегнуты датчики, гирлянда проводов тянется к помаргивающим и успокоительно гудящим приборам. Над головой болтается пластиковый мешок капельницы, ног не ощущается, однако сердце бьется, медленно и размеренно, тратя немалые усилия на всякое сокращение. Живущее под вечной угрозой смертоносной шрапнели сердце болело, вынуждая непобедимого Железного Человека чувствовать себя ослабленным, разбитым и не способным даже в туалет сходить без посторонней помощи. Он снова попытался заговорить, и на сей раз получилось удачнее:  
– Почему-у…  
– Почему мы все тут собрались? – подхватил гигант-викинг, картинно подпирающий притолоку. – Мы очень волновались, Тони. Ты был при смерти, Тони. Тебя ранили. Тяжело ранили. Но не переживай, самое страшное позади.  
– Почему-у…  
– Почему ты еще жив? – догадливо кивнул худощавый красавчик, откликавшийся на имя «Локи». – О, это целая история. Нападение было внезапным, мы были не готовы. Но благодаря мне…  
– И мне, – буркнул Тор.  
– И нам с Наташей, – подмигнул единственным глазом Ник Фьюри.  
– Всем нам… – поправился Локи, – …но в особенности мне… нападение удалось отбить. Я успел в самый последний момент. Можно сказать, выхватил предназначенную тебе пулю у тебя из-под носа.  
«Так это был не глюк», – подумал Тони Старк. И вновь просипел пересохшим горлом:  
– По-че-му…  
– Ах да, – решительно сказал мускулистый парень с чеканным профилем стопроцентного американца. Капитан Америка, он же Стив Роджерс. – Разумеется, Тони, ты хотел бы знать, почему нападавшие разгромили «Старк Индастриз». Собственно, мы думаем, что это были конкуренты. И они охотились за твоим прототипом.  
– Около восемнадцати часов назад ты, мисс Поттс, док Беннер, мистер Роуди, группа специалистов по энергетике, а также трое твоих европейских коллег по бизнесу и Локи в качестве любопытствующего туриста отправились на принадлежащее «Старк Индастриз» экспериментальное производство, расположенное на Ривердейл, – ровно и быстро принялась докладывать Наташа. – Целью визита, как я понимаю, была демонстрация технических новшеств и ознакомление с рабочими возможностями предприятия. Приблизительно в 16:35 часть гостей под руководством мисс Поттс осматривала цеха, а другая часть находилась в зале для совещаний, где ты угощал их виски и толковал о прогрессе и взаимовыгодном сотрудничестве. Около 16:50 в зале сработали дымовые шашки, в генераторной произошёл взрыв и включилась пожарная сигнализация. Началась эвакуация персонала и гостей… проходившая, скажем так, не слишком гладко. Ты попытался проявить героизм… и был атакован тремя не то четырьмя неизвестными, применившими к тебе электрошокеры и газ, – Наташа сбилась с холодного тона диктора, читающего сводку полицейских происшествий, и сочувственно погладила Тони по руке.  
– Шокеры были сначала, – добавил Фьюри. – Потом был контрольный выстрел. В голову. Слава Локи, тут они самую малость не успели. А вот в остальном…  
– Они украли твою светящуюся штуковину, – без экивоков бухнул Тор, сама тактичность во плоти. Прочие глянули на него с укоризной. – Просто взяли и выдернули, как репку из грядки. Они хотели добить тебя, но тут вас разыскал Локи. Он прикончил одного из нападавших, сгреб тебя за шкирку и выпрыгнул в окно. А фабрика взорвалась. Вся. Вирджиния и твой друг Джеймс целы. Тебя отвезли в больницу, и мы ждали, когда ты придешь в себя. Брюс сел похитителям на хвост. Сейчас он и Ястреб идут за ними.  
– Покажи ему, – удрученно велел Фьюри. Локи молча отвернул край простыни.  
Там, где прежде голубым огнем сиял сквозь сверхпрочный пластик покрытия диск реактора, теперь чернела дыра с рваными, покрытыми запекшейся кровью краями. Поверх дыры бледно мерцала тонкими нитями зеленая паутина. Порой на перекрестьях нитей загорались крохотные алмазно-яркие вспышки.  
Если набраться духу и заглянуть в зияющее отверстие, то можно увидеть, как ритмично пульсирует, гоняя кровь по венам и артериям, сердце Тони Старка.  
– Это все, что мне удалось сделать, – развел руками Локи. – Оно бьется.  
Миллиардер-плейбой зажмурился. Попытался усвоить простую мысль: в данный миг вместо реактора его жизнь целиком и полностью зависит от непонятной и не поддающейся выкладкам земной науки асгардской магии. Вдохнул-выдохнул, приказав себе успокоиться. Он жив, это главное. И ведь есть же другие прототипы, так что все это не всерьёз…  
– Понимаю, о чем ты думаешь, Тони, – мягко сказал Капитан Америка. – Да, в Башне хранится по меньшей мере три прототипа реактора. Один в твоем кабинете и еще парочка в мастерских. Пеппер и Джарвису известны коды сейфов. Но…  
– Башня разрушена, Тони, – негромко произнесла Наташа. – Почти одновременно с инцидентом на фабрике в Ривердейле хорошо подготовленный отряд атаковал верхние этажи Башни. Они разнесли в клочья твой кабинет и лаборатории. Не исключено, что они сперва успели забрать оттуда какие-нибудь документы или файлы…  
– Хотя мне кажется, их задачей было полное и тотальное уничтожение твоей интеллектуальной и материальной собственности, – добавил Роджерс. – Комплекты брони, может, и не пострадали, но вытащить их из горящих развалин крайне затруднительно.  
– Мы сделали все, чтобы отстоять Башню, а потом – все, чтобы не дать нападающим уйти с добычей. В общем и целом это нам удалось, – вступил Фьюри. – Что касается исполнителей, то это были профессиональные наемники, большей частью из Легиона, а некоторые – из чикагского Синдиката. Последних мы опознали, хм, хм… по татуировкам. Вот с пленными, увы, не задалось. Понимаешь, Тор… узнав о том, что с тобой случилось, он пришел в берсерк. А когда Тор приходит в берсерк…  
– А чего вы хотите-то, – смущенно пробасил бог-громовержец. – Мьёльнир же, он того… он, понимаешь, сносит… Откуда мне было знать, где там у твоей ненаглядной Башни опорный столб? Я метнул, а оно и того… Ну, моща ведь в нем, в Мьёльнире… Зато одним ударом!..  
– В общем, теперь так, – подвел итоги Ник Фьюри. – Все, чем мы располагаем – кончик нити в руках Брюса и Клинта. Как только они дадут о себе знать, мы сразу же…  
– Отправимся драть задницы! – с энтузиазмом подхватил Тор.  
– Я не исключаю возможность того, что это нападение – только начало. Поэтому – предосторожность, бдительность и еще раз предосторожность. Мисс Поттс и мистер Роуди уже находятся в безопасном месте. Тебя, раз ты очнулся, мы тоже перевезем. В старый особняк Мстителей. Для твоей охраны будет выделено спецподразделение ЩИТа. Локи будет следить за тем, чтобы ты оставался живым и в сознании, Тор – на крайний случай, держать оборону… Ты что-то хочешь сказать? Тони? Что случилось?  
Поднять руку казалось непосильной задачей. Но Тони справился. Судорожно зашарил по металлическому столику – на пол просыпался звонкий град разнообразного медицинского инструментария.  
– Да он умирает от жажды! – первой спохватилась мисс Романова. – Дайте человеку воды!  
Со всех сторон протянулись пластиковые стаканчики с холодной, прозрачной, чистой, прекрасной питьевой водой. Тони хватал их и пил. Первые три выпил залпом, четвертый посмаковал, пополоскал горло и наконец произнес неожиданно звучным, твердым голосом:  
– Спасибо вам, друзья мои. За все. И за защиту, и за заботу, и за добрые вести. Так я о чем все спросить-то пытаюсь: почему тут так шавермой пахнет?  
Члены корпорации обменялись потрясенными взглядами. Потрясенные взгляды скрестились на Торе. Смущенно кашлянув и потупившись, красавец-викинг пробормотал:  
– Тони, я это… Я подумал, что ты шаверму ведь любишь, да? Думаю, вдруг ты очнешься и кушать захочешь. Ну и купил тебе самой лучшей, в том ливанском кафе на углу Девятой авеню. А потом ты все никак не очнешься. Ребята-то при деле, а я сижу в стороне и нервничаю. И чем дальше, тем больше. А у меня, знаешь, от нервов страшный жорик нападает. И я ее того… в общем, съел.  
Старк вздохнул и отвернулся к окну.  
Похоже, на этот раз он влип по-настоящему.

 

***

 

– …и взвод штурмовиков. Легкое стрелковое вооружение, бронежилеты третьего класса защиты, для ночного дежурства – ПНВ, – четко докладывал Тор, неимоверно оживленный, с азартным блеском в глазах. – Патрулирование периметра тройками, связь с постом каждые пять минут. Видеокамеры, тепловые датчики, датчики движения, в угловых башенках дома дежурят снайперы. Для верности я заказал еще несколько мотков спирали Бруно – проложить вдоль забора – и пустил в сад пяток бультерьеров из питомника в Стамфорде, с инструктором, конечно. Кроме того… Тони, что-то не так?  
– Может, зуб разболелся, – нейтральным тоном предположил Локи, глядя на гримасу раненого магната.  
Тони Старк со своего больничного ложа взирал на обоих небожителей страдальчески. Назначая Тора – пусть номинально – в начальники охраны раненому Старку, Ник Фьюри то ли допустил чудовищный просчет, то ли, напротив, принял гениальное кадровое решение. Громовержец к новому назначению отнесся со всей серьезностью, проявляя небывалое рвение в попытках наилучшим образом наладить на вверенном объекте гарнизонно-караульную службу. Оно бы, может, и хорошо – если бы Старка не разместили для лечения в его же фамильном особняке. И теперь, наблюдая, как изящный ухоженный особнячок на углу Семьдесят Восьмой стрит и Пятой авеню, памятник американской архитектуры тридцатых годов прошлого века, стараниями мистера Одинссона превращается в филиал знаменитой русской тюрьмы «Кресты», Тони Старк только зубами скрипел.  
– А!.. ну, это пройдет. Далее. С завтрашнего дня мы переместим тебя в левое крыло, в бывшую спальню Алой Ведьмы – помнишь такую? Сейчас там монтируют бронеставни и генератор силового щита. Потом мы с Локи еще добавим немножко охранной магии, а потом…  
– А бортовые орудия с «Хелликарьера» в саду поставили? – не удержался Старк. – Там есть несколько прекрасных точек для размещения, скажем, ракетного комплекса – на случай, если противник атакует при поддержке танков. Например, на месте чайной беседки, где я еще ребенком играл в индейцев. Или вот в чаше мраморного фонтана, на месте статуи работы Сент-Годенса, можно спаренный «Вулкан» установить…  
Тор потрясенно уставился на подопечного. Потом просиял.  
– Прекрасная идея, Тони! Действительно, в чайных беседках можно оборудовать пулеметные гнезда. С перекрываемыми секторами обстрела! Сегодня же выпишу на складе четыре «минигана». А фонтан… Что бы такого сделать с фонтаном?..  
– Заткнуть, – утомленно молвил раненый магнат. – Заткни фонтан своего энтузиазма, душевно тебя прошу. Второй Форт-Нокс мы все равно строить не будем. Не будем, я сказал.  
– Между прочим, для тебя же стараюсь, – буркнул асгардец с видом ребенка, у которого отобрали любимый деревянный танчик.  
– Я оценил. Я оценю еще больше, если мне принесут свежие газеты, ноутбук и большую кружку сладкого кофе.  
– Тебе нельзя, – сказали хором оба домомучителя.  
– Как так – нельзя? Что значит «нельзя»?! Что мне может быть нельзя в собственном доме?!  
– Тони, – начал Локи с интонациями профессиональной сиделки, – мы заботимся о твоем самочувствии. Если ты не заметил, в твоей спальне ни одного электронного прибора…  
– Еще как заметил! Даже приемник, и тот вынесли. Ламповый приемник, антикварный, времен второй мировой!..  
– Электромагнитное поле способно вредно влиять на твой организм в его нынешнем состоянии. Тем более, что ты имеешь привычку работать лежа с ноутбуком на пузе. Перепады атмосферного или кровяного давления тебе тоже вредны. Именно поэтому мы не держим тебя на «Хелликарьере» – хотя там обеспечить твою безопасность было бы проще всего – и поэтому кофе я тебе не дам. От него давление растет.  
– Слушай, еще два дня назад я вообще был при смерти. Но вы же неплохо справились, не так ли?  
– Напряжением всех сил, Тони. Буквально всех.  
– Ну так напряги все силы еще разок и принеси мой ноутбук, подборку деловых газет за последнюю неделю и литровую кружку крепкого «Чибо». Сахара положи шесть ложек.  
– Я не могу отходить от тебя дальше чем на десять метров, – напомнил Локи. – Я твоя батарейка, не забыл?  
– Тогда отправь этого универсального солдата. Да пусть уже снимет наконец камуфляж с бронежилетом, а то возникает такое чувство, что я в армейском госпитале, и в сиделках у меня капрал.  
– О-о-ке-ей… Тор, принеси «Уолл Стрит Джорнал», «Таймс», «Вашингтон Пост», «Ю-Эс-Эй тудэй» и чашку фруктового «Липтона»…  
– Я сказал – «Чибо»! Без сливок! И ноутбук!  
– Просьба отклоняется.  
– Проклятье, Локи, ты бессердечен!  
– Это ты бессердечен, а я безжалостен, как подобает истинно мудрому. Ладно, так уж и быть: Тор, вместо «Липтона» сделай ему мокачино с корицей. На первый раз, чтобы отметить наш переезд. Но, Тони, потом – ничего, кроме витаминного бульона. И принеси печеньки с апельсиновым джемом. Кстати, братец, переоденься-ка ты на самом деле в цивильное. А то выглядишь, ей-Один, как брутальный гей.  
На третий день вынужденного заточения их уморительное сожительство стало потихоньку входить в мирное, почти семейное русло. Тони Старк набирался сил в бывшей спальне Алой Леди, смотрел телевизор, вытребованный после долгих препирательств, читал прессу и время от времени при помощи бессменного Локи свершал променад в сверкающий надраенным кафелем санузел. Асгардец глаза не мозолил, но и далеко не отлучался – обосновался в смежной спальне и являлся по первому зову. Надо сказать, что после покушения на магната ехидное божество словно подменили. Локи сделался тих и задумчив, однако совершенно непреклонен во всем, что касалось диеты, курса лечения и режима дня своего подопечного – идеальная сиделка, да и только. Он таскался по дому босиком, в вытертых до белизны джинсах и простенькой тишотке, похожий на студента-ботаника со своим небрежным пони-тейлом; носил Старку кислородные коктейли, готовил быстрорастворимую овсянку с джемом и обсуждал с ним последние новости, а в свободное время постигал по интернету премудрости игры на фондовой бирже. Старк даже ловил себя на странной мысли, что вечерами с нетерпением ждет появления в дверях долговязой фигуры с накрытым сервировочным столиком… и что вполне вероятно, дело тут совсем не в стаканчике кислородного коктейля перед сном.  
Тор сгорал на службе – лично проверял посты, муштровал бойцов, знакомился с новыми системами вооружения, коих натащил в особняк великое множество, дневал и ночевал в солдатском расположении, поднимая боевой дух личного состава. Штурмовики ЩИТа, циничные ветераны всех возможных горячих точек, уже через день знакомства его буквально боготворили и слагали про «нашего Датча» легенды одна другой фееричнее. По всему выходило, что в лице Громовержца американская армия многое потеряла.  
Вечером четвертого дня – еще не стемнело, однако уже сгущались сумерки, и на шпиле Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг кровью и золотом горел фантастический закат – внезапно приехали мрачный, как туча, Фьюри и сильно побитый, но подозрительно довольный Хоукай. Старк на пару со своим драгоценным медбратом в это время смотрели вечерний выпуск «Си-эн-эн» и сильно веселились. Канал уже добрых четверть часа со всех ракурсов демонстрировал зрителям то, что репортеры успели окрестить «Битвой в порту». В кадре молоденькая журналисточка от избытка гормонов, эмоций и важности своей миссии аж подпрыгивала на месте:  
– …была обнаружена подпольная фабрика по производству новомодного наркотика – метамфетамина «Д», в определенных кругах именуемого «синим инеем». При попытке полиции проникнуть на территорию фабрики завязался настоящий бой, в ходе которого с обеих сторон активно использовалось автоматическое оружие и даже, по некоторым сведениям, гранатометы. Среди служителей закона появились убитые и раненые. Побоище грозило выплеснуться на прилегающие к портовому району улицы, поскольку преступные элементы многочисленны, явно не испытывают недостатка в оружии, им нечего терять, а кроме того, под рукой у них неограниченное количество наркотического препарата, снимающего страх, повышающего агрессивность, мышечную силу и реакцию. И тогда на помощь полиции пришли герои в масках – Корпорация ЩИТ!..  
За спиной девицы живописно полыхали складские здания, слышался треск автоматных очередей, гремели взрывы и порой эффектно пролетал, вращаясь, щит Капитана Америки.

– Синий-синий иней я купил вчера,  
Мне сказал мой дилер: «Классная балда!»…  
О-у-о! Укололся, вылезли глаза!

– меланхолично пропел Тони.  
– «Я лежу опухший, синий как урюк, в синем небе синий Человек-Паук, о-у-о!» – мгновенно скреативил Локи, и оба захохотали, хотя Старк тут же поморщился от боли в груди.  
– Метамфетамин, значит? – хмыкнул Тони. – А что, вполне себе повод. Про похищенный прототип налогоплательщикам еще поди объясни. «Какой-такой реактор?! Что это за фигня вообще?!» То ли дело – завод по производству наркоты! Просто и возмутительно, толпа ликует. Тем более что и порошочек там, скорее всего, тоже в количествах, вон как ребята задорно зажигают. Не рассмотрел, что за вывеска мелькнула на фасаде?  
– «Файр Диал Инк», – отвечал глазастый Локи. – Тебе это что-нибудь говорит?  
– А как же, – хмыкнул Старк. – Один из мелких дилеров «Хаммер & Ко». Корпорация Джасти Хаммера. Старина Джасти пыжился стать номером первым в оружейной отрасли, после того как из нее ушла «Старк Индастриз». Видно, совсем невтерпеж ему стало, раз решился на этакую авантюру… О, смотри, Халк, Халк пошел!!! Ах ты, крас-са-ава!  
Из стены горящего здания спиной вперед вывалился огромный зеленый тролль. На груди у него расцветал оранжевый цветок гранатометного выстрела, не причинившего, впрочем, монстру никакого ущерба, кроме разве что морального. Изображение в кадре задергалось, массово завизжали женщины. Раздавив задом пару припаркованных у склада машин, монстр бодро вскочил, взревел, грюкнул себя кулаком в грудину и помчался обратно причинять добро гангстерам.  
– Как всегда неподражаем, – хихикнул Локи. – Заметил, как на него смотрела та журнашлюшка?  
– Видать, она любит больших мальчиков, – осклабился Старк. – Ручаюсь, встреть она Халка в обличии милейшего доктора Беннера, даже не оглянулась бы. Фу-у, сказала бы, да на кой мне этот старпер?! Вот уж воистину скрытые достоинства! Э, да к нам гости! Привет, девчонки!  
– Что это вы тут делаете? – вместо приветствия спросил Фьюри, подозрительно обозревая мизансцену: пригашенный свет, задернутые занавески, столик с надкусанными печеньками и рядом на складном стуле Локи, юный, свежий, как зеленое яблочко, фривольно облокотившийся на бедро болезного Старка – ни дать ни взять пожилой меценат с симпатичным миньончиком.  
– Не поверишь – новости смотрим! – заржал Старк. – Кто новости смотрел, тот в цирке не смеется! Ты смотрел новости, Хоукай?  
Соколиный Глаз деловито прошел к окошку, заглянул за штору, уперся носом в бронеставню и довольно хмыкнул.  
– Не-а, – сказал он. – Я в них снимался. Мы к вам, между прочим, тоже с новостями. С такими, что по ТВ не покажут.  
– Ого, даже так? Ну тогда я весь внимание, – Тони посерьезнел и подтянулся на своем эргономическом ложе, стараясь принять более подобающую деловой беседе позу. – Да не стойте вы в дверях. Проходите, присаживайтесь, угощайтесь… Может, кофейку или чего покрепче? Солнышко, сделай доброе дело, подсуетись.  
Локи безропотно встал и пошел за выпивкой. Хоукай, успевший схомячить печеньку, печенькой поперхнулся.  
– Так вот о новостях, – мрачно сказал Фьюри, садясь в кресло напротив больничной койки. – Я говорил о том, что нам удалось отследить похитителей твоего реактора от самого конвейера в Ривердейле. Фактически, мы позволили им уйти, притом что Хоук всадил спутниковый маячок им в крыло. Ребята тоже не лыком шиты, поменяли две тачки и чуть не оторвались от слежки в Бронксе, но Брюс с Клинтом свое дело знают туго. В общем, довели их до тех пакгаузов на Макунадо. Потом началась чертовщина.  
– Мы обложили комплекс «Файр Диал», как охотники берлогу, – сказал Хоук. – Так, что мышь не проскочит. Подтянули всех, кого только можно. Отслеживали все, что входит и выходит, перехватили два исходящих фургона – один, кстати, оказался с наркотой. Даже подвесили над районом спутник. Пытались выйти на заказчика, потому как, сам понимаешь, мало корысти взять за задницу пару наемных укурков. И все напрасно. Работавшие в Ривердейле парни с объекта не вышли. Никто, хотя бы отдаленно похожий на заказчика, на объект не входил. И не въезжал. И не влетал.  
– Он в него вплыл, – буркнул Фьюри. – И выплыл. Даром, что ли, они поперлись в порт? Склады «Файр Диал» находятся довольно далеко от причальных терминалов, вот мы и прозевали лазейку. Там оказался подводный туннель со шлюзом. Подлодка класса «дельфин» вполне пройдет.  
Разговор пинг-понговым мячиком летал от Фьюри к Хоукаю. Старк только молча водил глазами от одного к другому.  
– Короче, когда мы поняли, что дальше ждать нет смысла – пошли на штурм, – продолжал Соколиный Глаз. – Конечно, та еще авантюра – сам посуди, какие у нас были резоны вот так вот запросто вламываться на мирный склад? К счастью, повод ребята нам подкинули сами, тот самый фургон с «инеечком», так что в глазах общественности наше вторжение выглядело как акция по борьбе с наркобизнесом. Заручились на всякий случай поддержкой копов, спасибо лейтенанту Бравуре, и понеслось…  
– Парни в «Файр Диал» оказались – круче некуда, «wanted and listed», да еще обдолбанные по самое не могу, – подхватил Фьюри. – Старина Халк отвел душу, да и Кэп Роджерс повеселился на славу. А вот Хоукаю немножко не повезло – во втором акте контузило гранатой из подствольника – зато сегодня сбылась мечта его детства. Он таки сильно огорчил Модока. Тони, ты помнишь Модока?  
У Модока из Корпорации ЦИА – Ценные Идеи Ассошиэйтед – была трудная и насыщенная событиями жизнь. Родился он на свет человеком, и звали его Джорджем Тарлетоном. Он был талантливым инженером-изобретателем, пока не попался в лапы посланцев Великого Разума, инопланетных тварей, рыскавших по Галактике в поисках обладателей повышенного Ай-Кью. Тарлетона загребли вкупе с десятком землян и в ходе опытов преобразовали в живой компьютер на препарированных человеческих мозгах. Некоторое время он обслуживал лаборатории Высшего Разума, пока не сумел устроить бунт. На захваченном корабле Тарлетон, нынче именовавший себя Модоком, вернулся на родную планету. Где ему были не очень рады: в руках Высшего Разума и его соплеменников бывший инженер утратил не только человеческий облик, но и человечность.  
На основе уцелевших технологий и знаний погибшего Высшего Разума Тарлетон-Модок основал собственную корпорацию. ЦИА занималась генетическими преобразованиями, психотропным оружием, малыми летающими аппаратами новейшего поколения, усовершенствованными автомобилями, наркотиками и всем, что под руку подвернется.  
Девизом Модока и его сотрудников было неизменное с начала времен: «Деньги не пахнут».  
– Конечно, я помню Модока, – хмыкнул Старк. – Отвратительное сочетание – мощный интеллект и полное отсутствие моральных принципов. Да и внешность под стать, отворотясь не насмотришься. Пару раз эта скотина пыталась влезть в сейфы и базы данных «Старк Индастриз», оба раза ему не обломилось. Что на сей раз?  
В дверях появился Локи, и Хоукай опять подавился печенькой. Локи толкал перед собой сервировочный столик на колесиках (коллекционный экземпляр ручной работы, кованая бронза и перегородчатая эмаль, 2600 долларов по каталогу антиквариата Сирс). На столике были джин с тоником, кофейник, стаканы и чашки. На Локи был передник. С оборками.  
– Какой нашел, – раздраженно отвечал Локи на немой вопрос Старка. – Стараюсь быть в образе. Если не нравится, сниму. Джентльмены, я отсутствовал, но я все слышал. Так что с Модоком?  
– Я его подстрелил, – ухмыльнулся Хоук. – Всадил ему стрелу в тощий зад. Можно было бы и в глаз, но хотели взять живьем. К сожалению, мерзавцу удалось уйти.  
– Ну, предположим, в глаз бы ты вряд ли попал, благо сам в тот момент летел вверх тормашками, – проворчал Фьюри. – Кэп с Наташей тебя еле вытащили. Но загадка-то в чем…  
– Не говори, сам скажу, – перебил Тони. – Модок – это ЦИА. А «Файр Диал» – это корпорация Джасти Хаммера. Где Модок и где Джастин? Какого дьявола летучий мозг делает на складе у Хаммера, ты ведь это хотел сказать?  
– Точно, – кивнул Фьюри. – И вариант здесь только один: эти двое, Модок и Хаммер, спелись. Не иначе как на почве неприязни к тебе, Старк. Но есть вопрос еще более занимательный: как ты так им обоим на яйцо наступил, что ЦИА и «Хаммер Ко.» пошли вразнос? Сидели же тихо, под нашим присмотром, чем-то не шибко криминальным торговали, какие-то не слишком злодейские планы строили, обороты помаленечку наращивали, акции потихонечку дорожали… и вдруг на тебе: целая война на ровном месте. Скажи честно, Тони, ты в последнее время чем-то обидел Хаммера и Модока?  
– Неделю назад матерное слово Джасти Хаммеру на дверце «бентли» нацарапал, – хмыкнул Тони. – А так больше ничем, папой клянусь.  
– Ничем так ничем, – подозрительно легко согласился Фьюри. – Только есть одна проблема. Киллеры, которых отправили по твою душу, напортачили, так что ты, как ни удивительно, пока еще жив. А после сегодняшнего побоища и Хаммер, и в жопу раненый Модок начнут землю рыть, чтобы эту досадную ошибку исправить. Каждый из них и сам по себе не подарок, а уж если эти скорпионы объединились… Может, все-таки на «Хелликарьер», а?  
Тони и его «сиделка» переглянулись.  
– Честно говоря, не думаю, что «Хелли» намного безопаснее, чем эта вилла, – сказал Локи. – Помнится, Клинт, мы с тобой этот летучий чемодан чуть-чуть не сбили, причем сугубо подручными средствами. Если дела пойдут худо на борту «Хелликарьера», то уносить ноги на высоте десять километров куда как затруднительно.  
– Это он просто высоты боится, – доверительно поведал начальству Тони Старк. Хоукай хихикнул.  
Локи прожег подопечного гневным взглядом и продолжал:  
– А здесь мой братец-берсерк наворотил целый укрепрайон. Прогуляйтесь по парку, взгляните. Только осторожно с бультерьерами, не подставляйтесь снайперам, и на мину-ловушку постарайтесь не наступить.  
– Да мистер Одинссон и сам по себе стоит роты спецназа, – кивнул Старк. – В общем, спасибо за предложение, ребята, ценю вашу заботу, но мы уж как-нибудь здесь пересидим. А вы берите в оборот Модока и хаммеровскую корпорацию. О, кстати, главный вопрос: вы нашли прототип?  
Фьюри вздохнул. Хоук состроил печальную гримасу.  
– Нет, Старки, – сказал он. – Там на складах было до черта всякого нелегального добра, сыскалось кое-что из похищенного в Ривердейле и в Башне, но вот реактор… Увы. Уплыл, похоже, твой реактор. Вместе с Модоком.  
И Соколиный Глаз для наглядности изобразил ладонью рыбку.  
– Та-ак, – зловеще процедил магнат. – Значит, пока я тут работаю грибом – живу в темноте, питаюсь говном – вы там жрете пиво, щупаете девок и дергаете волосы из носа? Ну уж нет, так не пойдет! Ник, скажи мне: я член команды или не член?!  
– Член, член, – буркнул Фьюри.  
– Да еще какой! – заржал циничный снайпер.  
– Вот! А раз так, я должен приносить команде пользу! Мне надоело быть овощем, моя деятельная натура жаждет…э… деятельности!  
– Тони, нет, – на подобные заявления со стороны подопечного асгардец реагировал немедленно и бурно, как наседка реагирует на грозящую любимому цыпленку опасность. – Твое состояние здоровья не позволяет…  
– В задницу мое состояние здоровья! – взорвался Старк. – Я не собираюсь скакать по крышам в синем трико или метать кувалду на дальность! Громил в нашей команде хватает, а вот мозгов!.. В общем, так. Первое: мне нужен мой ноутбук. Прямо сейчас! Нет, Локи, никаких отговорок, мне нужен компьютер с доступом в Сеть, и немедленно! Если уж я до сих пор не сдох от пресной овсянки и жиденького бульона, которыми ты потчуешь меня, как старого паралитика, то чуток электромагнитного излучения от ноута мне точно не повредит. Иначе, черт возьми, и в самом деле перееду на «Хелли». Может, там и нет гидромассажной ванны, зато сетевые терминалы установлены даже в гальюнах!  
Локи молча отвернулся. Сей гордый жест, видимо, означал капитуляцию.  
– Вы будете сливать мне всю информацию, которая покажется вам существенной. Даже нет, не так: просто всю информацию. А я побуду немножко вашим аналитиком. С учетом моего опыта тяжб с ЦИА и корпорацией Хаммера смею надеяться, что моя аналитика окажется для вас весьма небесполезной. И второе! – продолжал бушевать магнат. – Раз отыскать утраченный прототип мои боевые товарищи пока не в состоянии, а быть симбионтом при языческом божестве мне не позволяет гордость…  
На этих словах оскорбленный Локи отвернулся еще дальше. Как сова – клювом к лопаткам.  
– То я помогу себе сам! Мне нужна лаборатория. Я соберу новый реактор. Что вы так смотрите? Не верите? Напрасно. Мне уже доводилось это делать, причем в гораздо худших условиях. Афганистан, плен, не забыли? Две недели сроку, и я снова в строю. С вас, ребята, костюм. Надеюсь, хотя бы парочка моих бронекостюмов уцелела?..  
Теперь переглянулись Фьюри с Хоуком, и Фьюри осторожно начал:  
– Видишь ли, Тони…

***

 

Несколько часов после отъезда гостей Тони Старк был почти счастлив, летая в Сетях, на пару с Наташей взламывая пароли к внутренним сетям «Файр Диал Инк.» и пытаясь выйти на следы ЦИА. В ходе этих изысканий Старк обнаружил легально зарегистрированную компанию Модока под названием «Эдвенсед Корп.», предлагавшую клиентам невинные с виду катера и яхты, а также охотничье оружие и всяческую полусувенирную милитаристскую чепуху, которая особенно ценится «офисными выживальщиками». Тони разобрал сайт на запчасти, обнаружив закрытый раздел «для своих». Вскрыл корпоративную почту «Эдвенсед». Вышел на личную почту исполнительного директора, вскрыл и ее – и обрел там подлинный кладезь сведений, к которому приник надолго. Очень надолго.  
Старк любил работать под музыку – неважно, мастерил ли он очередной вариант брони или конструировал схему энергопитания будущего небоскреба «Пеппер». Найдя подходящий сайт, он кликом мышки запустил фоном старый добрый рок, вывел громкость на максимум и углубился в изыскания. Рядом возник поднос, Старк торопливо заглотал все подсунутое, не обращая внимания на вкус. Там же, на подносе с диетическим ужином, обычно лежала кучка лекарственных облаток, которые капризный Тони соглашался принять лишь после длительных увещеваний Локи. На сей же раз он сжевал всю пригоршню, даже не заметив. Кажется, при этом какой-то хлыщ в джинсах и с пони-тэйлом обозвал его «интернет-зависимым». Тони только рукой махнул.  
Очнулся Старк от подсознательного ощущения несообразности. Судя по всему – часы на мониторе показывали 02.06 после полуночи – нарушился привычный график. Что-то стряслось? Почему этот гнусный хлыщ, не представляющий, что такое информационное голодание для программера, эта самозваная сиделка и надсмотрщик по совместительству, не трясет его за плечо, требуя хлебнуть очередной мерзкий витаминизированный коктейльчик и назойливо твердя, якобы пора на боковую?  
Самозваная сиделка, закинув длинные ноги на спинку дивана, возлежала с томиком Мураками. Очень-очень тихо возлежала, даже страницами не шелестела. Почувствовав, что пациент прекратил компьютерное священнодействие и изумленно на него смотрит, Локи закрыл книжку и смущенно улыбнулся Старку.  
– Ты чего? – оторопело спросил Тони, вырубив грохочущих «Блэк Саббат».  
– Я ничего, – заморгало божество. – Мешать не хотел. Знаешь, у нас есть поверье, что перебивать вдохновенного скальда, когда он поет – это нидингсверк, недостойно мужчины, и вообще отнимает удачу. А в тебе сейчас было что-то от самого вдохновенного скальда. Ей-Один, рука не поднялась прервать твою глухариную песню ради пошлого предупреждения о том, что пора мыться и спать.  
– Кхм, – прочувствованно кашлянул Старк. – Эмм… спасибо. А что, и впрямь пора мыться и спать?  
– Вообще-то да. Третий час ночи. Раз уж ты все равно перестал токовать, – Локи отложил книгу и поднялся с дивана. Старк, обнаружив, что затек за время неподвижного сидения перед ноутом, недовольно закряхтел. Колдовская паутина, заменявшая реактор, успокоительно мерцала сквозь ткань футболки. Тони почти привык к ней. В чем-то она была даже лучше реактора: не требовала регулярной замены питающего элемента и не гнала в кровь вредных веществ. Правда, выглядела страшно – настоящая дыра в груди, как от разрывной пули. Поэтому, а также чтоб не попадала вода, на время купания Тони заклеивал дыру влагостойким пластырем.  
Опираясь на подставленную руку «сиделки», Тони доковылял до ванной комнаты. Неведомый дизайнер оформил ее в наимоднейшем сто лет тому стиле «модерн». Став владельцем особняка, Тони оставил все, как было – разве что вместо громоздкой чугунной ванны установил гидромассажный агрегат «Сиашелл» в форме раковины-жемчужницы, сверкающий никелем и акрилом. Ракушка управлялась сенсорами, и Локи отчего-то всякий раз ужасно забавляла возможность щелчком пальцев эффектно запустить пузырящуюся воду и врубить подсветку.  
Содрав футболку и пижамные брюки, Старк рухнул в объятия бурлящей воды с ароматизаторами и упругими струями подводного массажа. Локи стоял над ванной, снисходительно взирая сверху вниз на бултыхающегося подопечного.  
– Локи, ты уж определись, туда или сюда, – хмыкнул Старк. – А то давай, составь компанию, вода отличная. Вот если б еще пивка холодненького… а?  
– Тебе нельзя, – сказало безжалостное божество. – Хочешь кислородный коктейль?  
– Да пошел ты.  
– Ну как знаешь, – Локи присел на край джакузи, взял с полочки баллончик геля и большую зеленую губку в форме рукавички.  
Тони беспокойно заерзал в своей «ракушке».  
– Эй, я еще не совсем инвалид. Помыться как-нибудь и сам могу.  
– Как-нибудь – это не то, – Локи натянул рукавичку, полил ее ароматным цитрусовым гелем и плеснул немножко в джакузи. Под упругими массажными струями поверхность воды тут же вспухла белыми плотными сугробами пены. – Расслабься, Старк, и получай удовольствие. Все-таки не каждый день тебя собственноручно моет божество Верхнего Мира.  
– Нет, послушай, все же неудобно как-то…  
– Неудобно спать на потолке – одеяло вечно сваливается. Расслабься, говорю тебе, – строго сказал Локи. И приступил.  
Собственно, поначалу Старк не ждал ничего особенного. Ну, моет и моет, совсем, должно быть, вжился в образ заботливого медбрата. Тони, правда, испытывал определенную неловкость оттого, что его купает мужчина. Про божественную сущность асгардца Тони вечно забывал, как и про реальный возраст Локи – катастрофически трудно было воспринимать это смазливое и шкодное существо в качестве древнего скандинавского бога. Особенно сейчас, с этими его студенческими джинсиками и хипповским «хвостиком». Просто на краю ванны сидел молодой, хорошо сложенный, весьма симпатичный парень. Смотрел на своего пациента сверху вниз, загадочно улыбался и водил мягкой мыльной губкой по его телу.  
Очень нежно водил, надо сказать. И по самым разным частям этого самого тела.  
Снизу Старка массировали работящие гидротурбинки, сверху был смазливый медбрат со своей чертовой рукавичкой, и Тони совершенно разнежился. Даже глаза закрыл, чувствуя, как рукавичка гуляет по его груди, чуть ощутимо пощипывает соски, спускается ниже, на живот, потом еще ниже… В конце концов, почему бы и нет? Гомофобом Старк никогда не был. Даже экспериментировал пару раз, по юности, с такими же озабоченными юнцами. Но сравнивать «тогда» и сейчас было бы все равно что сравнить землю и небо, площадное с божественным и так далее. Там, в юности, была какая-то неумелая, торопливая возня, гадкое чувство неправильности происходящего и постоянный страх с оглядкой – как бы кто не узнал из «нормальных». А сейчас – сейчас его искусно, неторопливо и дьявольски эстетно соблазняли, и это было хорошо. Жизнетворная энергия асгардского божества искрилась в груди Старка, как налитое в бокал шампанское, руки асгардца, оставаясь столь же нежными, становились все более настойчивы. Тони ощущал изрядный подъем в положенном месте, каждое новое прикосновение пронзало его острым наслаждением. Разумеется, Локи чувствовал его возбуждение. Однако откуда-то Старк знал, что и сам Локи сейчас возбужден ничуть не меньше.  
Разбрызгивая пену, Тони всплыл из «ракушки» и потянулся к партнеру.  
– Эй, – голос предательски сел, – прекращай это. Еще минута, и я взорвусь. Лезь ко мне.  
– Нет, нет, не-ет, – а вот шепот Локи был мягок и наполнен насмешливой укоризной, – какой ты нетерпеливый, Старки… В таких делах не нужно торопиться, поверь… и взрываться тоже не ну-ужно… Впрочем, ты ведь и не взорвешься прежде времени, я тебе не позволю, ты знаешь? А пока, Тони, возьми себя в руки… хотя нет, давай лучше я возьму тебя в руки…вот так… хорошо?  
– Проклятье, парень, – пробормотал Тони, сдаваясь на милость коварного соблазнителя. – сейчас взорвусь. Ей-богу, взорвусь.  
В этот самый волнующий миг и рвануло.  
Грохот был такой, что у Старка заложило уши. Здание содрогнулось, словно сказочный великан с размаху влупил по фасаду своей дубиной. Со стен посыпался драгоценный антикварный кафель, свет замигал, где-то с тонким звоном сыпались стекла. Дверь в ванную, вырванная ударной волной из коробки, пролетела плашмя через помещение и своротила сверкающее биде. В темном, слегка подсвеченном пламенем дверном проеме клубились серый дым и белые облака штукатурки.  
– Тор и его кувалда! – проорал Тони первое пришедшее в голову предположение.  
– Имир и все его ётуны! – энергично возразил Локи. Старк не сразу понял, что это не причина катаклизма, а просто специфическая асирская идиома, примерно аналогичная земному «…твою мать». – Нас атакуют! Давай, Тони, вылезай из этой гребаной ракушки!  
Грохнуло еще раз, теперь в парке. Послышалась автоматная пальба, да такой интенсивности, которую Старк до того слышал только однажды, в Афганистане, когда сам уносил оттуда ноги в самодельной летающей броне. Матерясь и оскальзываясь, Тони полез прочь из джакузи.  
«Господи! – мысленно взмолился он. – Если ты есть, прошу, не дай мне умереть таким голым и жаждущим секса!»  
Вода, гейзером бьющая из развороченной трубы, плескалась на полу. Освещение ярко вспыхнуло напоследок и погасло окончательно прежде, чем Старк успел отыскать небрежно сброшенные штаны.  
Верный Локи, раскинув руки крестом, стоял в дверях, и перед ним мерцала зеленоватая зыбкая полусфера. К молчаливой зависти Тони, божество успело перейти в боевую форму и теперь щеголяло черно-зеленым доспехом. Правда, без рогатого шлема – что и к лучшему.  
– Держись за мной! – крикнул он и двинулся вперед, с усилием толкая зеленое сияние перед собой, в узкий коридор.  
Голый Старк заковылял следом, трясясь от адреналина в крови и от холодной воды под ногами, истерически хихикая и прикрывая руками причинное место.  
Вместо спальни Алой Ведьмы в стене особняка зиял закопченный пролом. Похоже, неведомые враги в самом начале атаки прицельно всадили в бронеставни фугасный заряд из чего-то вроде русского ракетомета «Шмель». Не утащи Локи своего подопечного в ванну – тут бы и конец обоим. Не иначе, тот, кто хранит детей и пьяниц, не только услышал непристойную молитву Тони Старка, но даже не обиделся. Более того – счел нужным снизойти.  
В дальнем конце коридора возникла темная фигура, замигала частыми вспышками выстрелов. Пули, как мухи в меду, вязли в поставленном Локи магическом щите. В ответ с растопыренных пальцев божества сорвалась зеленая молния. Темный силуэт исчез.  
– Шевелись, человече! – гаркнул Локи. – Нам бы пять минут продержаться, а там уже и Тор…  
Слева рухнула стена. В проломе мелькнул Мьёльнир. За Мьёльниром – помяни ётуна к ночи – вылез зверски оскаленный Тор, весь обсыпанный известкой, с квадратными глазами. Повертел вправо-влево лохматой башкой, увидел Локи с его подопечным и, ни слова не говоря, сшиб обоих на пол, а сам упал сверху.  
– Какого?!.. – взвыл Тони Старк, придавленный двумя здоровенными небожителями. Но тут же понял – какого.  
Раздались звуки, от которых волосы вставали дыбом по всему телу – жуткое басовое верещание скорострельных «машинганов», выпускающих десять тысяч пуль в минуту. Таким оружием можно запросто валить лес или сносить здания типовой постройки. Особняк начала прошлого века, конечно, покрепче типовой «панели», однако будь они по-прежнему на ногах – острый передоз свинца всем троим был бы обеспечен. Стены и пол мелко завибрировали, полетели клочьями обои и щепа от стенных панелей.  
– Они захватили машинганы! – рявкнул Тор прямо в ухо Старку.  
– Какие, к дьяволу, машинганы?!  
– Ты ж сам распорядился оборудовать пулеметные гнезда в беседках! Я и оборудовал! А теперь эти ублюдки поливают нас свинцом из моего же оружия! Если они захватят ракетную установку… бабуины лишайные! Плоды свального греха трех пьяных двергов и плешивого тролля, маму их шлюху через семь курганов вперехлест!!!  
Излив таким манером душу, викинг взревел, подхватил свою кувалду и рыбкой нырнул в пролом, навстречу бьющим из темноты огненным трассам.  
– Ракетная установка? Похоже, дело плохо, – неожиданно спокойным голосом констатировал Локи. – Старк, идти можешь?  
– Могу, – прохрипел магнат. – Со скоростью пьяного пингвина, больного геморроем.  
– Тогда точно дело дрянь, – из-за угла, двигаясь удивительно синхронно, вывернулись еще двое в желтых, резиново блестящих комбезах боевой группы корпорации ЦИА. Слаженно вскинули стволы. Локи правой ладонью сделал толкательное движение в их сторону, и обоих киллеров снесло, как паровым молотом. – С этих уродов в латексе станется попросту взорвать особняк. Мне-то все равно, а вот ты можешь не пережить… Ладно, держись крепче – будет трясти!  
Старк успел только открыть рот для возражений, когда возражать стало поздно. Его закинули на плечо, как мешок с мукой, и понесли.  
Локи с живым грузом рванул с места аллюром, как пришпоренный конь. Магический щит, мешавший ему проходить узости, он снял, и теперь все их спасение было в быстроте. Они неслись по темным коридорам, время от времени наперерез выскакивали фигуры с оружием – то в черных комбезах, то в желтых, а иногда и в камуфляже с нашивками ЩИТа, но асгардец не разбирался, кто свой, кто чужой. Любого, кто вставал на пути, он отшвыривал с дороги ударом плеча либо молодецким пинком, двери вышибал сходу. Кругом гремело, сверкало, горело и сыпалось. Старинный дом трясся, как в лихорадке.  
За очередной выбитой дверью открылась широкая парадная лестница с жалкими остатками мраморной балюстрады и аккуратный, ухоженный парк с блестящей в свете луны подъездной дорожкой. Парку тоже досталось. Тут и там валялись тела, чернели воронки, ажурные ворота снесло с петель. Вцепившись в своего хранителя мертвой хваткой (сразу вспомнилось, как ребенком катался у отца на закорках), Тони Старк посмотрел направо – там было не до них. Там слышалось громовое «Асгард!» – это бойцы ЩИТа во главе с «нашим Датчем» вышибали дух из неведомого количества атакующих.  
А слева по ним ударил тяжелый «машинган».  
Локи очертя голову ломанулся к воротам. На бегу он использовал свой любимый фокус, и на дорожке за ним возникали удивительно правдоподобные фантомы, отменно развлекшие того, кто сидел за рычагами пулемета: скользившая за Локи ровная строчка трассеров сбилась с линии, завилась вьюном, поражая ложные цели. Это давало бегущим дополнительный шанс, небольшую, в пару секунд, фору. При попадании фантомы рассыпались радужным облачком чего-то вроде цифровых пикселей.  
Человеческая мысль быстрее света… и прихотливее кошачьего интереса. Несмотря на исключительную серьезность ситуации, эстетическое чувство Тони Старка, миллиардера, плейбоя и филантропа, не могло не восхититься совершенной фееричностью картинки. В сиянии полной луны по длинной гравийной дорожке, между низких шпалер, мимо фонтана с мраморной статуей несется вскачь древний асгардский бог, несущий на плечах голого мужика с дырой в груди, а по пятам за ними вьется огненный бич, развеивая сонм безобидных призраков, – все это увиделось Старку медленно, как в рапидной съемке. Медленно и неотвратимо приближалась кипящая свинцовая струя. Лихо, классическим «полицейским разворотом», но все равно ужасно медленно тормозил у выбитых ворот здоровенный черный «шевроле камаро», истерически визжа покрышками и вздымая из-под колес тучу пыли. И Соколиный Глаз, по пояс торчащий из потолочного люка «камаро», натягивал свой лук страшно неторопливо… но при этом очень быстро.  
Стрела со взрывной боеголовкой ушла в полет, и от пулемета полетели железные клочья.  
Локи вместе со своим голым наездником рухнул в распахнутую дверь на заднее сиденье и выдохнул сидящему за рулем Нику Фьюри:  
– Гони!  
А Старку:  
– Слезь с меня. И кончай блажить. Все уже, все.  
Тут только Тони Старк понял, что в течение всего этого безумного забега он непрерывно, в голос, орал от ужаса.

***

– Нам нужно сменить машину.  
– Это еще зачем?!  
– Твой «камаро», Ник, незаметен, как прыщ на залупе. Куда бы мы ни поехали, девять из десяти за то, что нас отследят.  
– Черта с два я брошу мою ласточку в этом ужасном неблагополучном районе!  
– Хорошо, хорошо, только успокойся. Покрутись еще по Бронксу. Убедимся, что за нами нет «хвоста».  
– Последний «хвост», Хоук, мы сбросили еще в Куинсе. Правда, не факт, что это был именно «хвост». Может, парень на «порше» просто хотел померяться с нами количеством лошадей под капотом. Хорошо, что ты прострелил ему движок, а не башку.  
– Предпочитаю не рисковать. Зато теперь он сможет всем рассказывать, какие злые в Куинсе стритрейсеры.  
– Джентльмены, минуточку внимания! – Старк счел нужным все же вмешаться в беззлобную перепалку Фьюри и Соколиного Глаза. – Куда нас везут?  
– В надежное место, – буркнул Фьюри. – Туда, где тебя никто не найдет. Поскольку ставка на мощную оборону явно себя не оправдала – врагов у тебя, похоже, много и они вконец озверели. Чем ты их так достал, Тони?  
– Да уж. Это просто божье чудо, что мы решили привезти твой клубный костюмчик сегодня, а не к завтрашнему дню, как собирались, – поддержал Хоукай. – Смотались в Стэмфордскую лабораторию, забрали «Марк-4» и вернулись, поди-ка, в самый разгар вашей милой семейной вечеринки. Интересно, Локи, что бы вы делали, если б мы не подали вовремя экипаж к подъезду? Так и ломили бы галопом по Пятой авеню в направлении Института изящных искусств, как пара чокнутых фриков? Исключительно кретинское было зрелище, скажу я вам. Выложить на Ю-Туб, был бы мегахит.  
Локи, растекшийся с закрытыми глазами на заднем сиденье рядом со Старком, молча выставил средний палец.  
– В общем так, ребята, – сказал Фьюри. – Вы обратили внимание, что атака началась буквально через несколько часов твоей, Тони, работы в Сети? Ты, конечно, гениальный хакер, но ведь и в ЦИА программисты не пальцем деланы. Наверняка отследили айпи и подняли штурмовую команду. Твоя добыча хотя бы того стоила?  
– Как тебе сказать, – медленно произнес магнат. – Моя добыча… меня озадачила. Видишь ли, я вдумчиво просмотрел файлы, присланные мне нашим аналитическим отделом. Там на первый взгляд ворох всякого, но я прогнал информацию через пару структурирующих программ… почитал закрытую переписку совета директоров ЦИА… и пришел к поразительному выводу.  
– Ну-ну? – подбодрил Хоукай.  
– Если опустить подробности и оценить ситуацию в целом, то создается впечатление, – проговорил Тони, – что последние шесть-семь месяцев некто целенаправленно вытесняет компании Хаммера и Модока с рынка. То есть даже не то чтоб вытесняют, а… на сетевом жаргоне это называется троллингом. Рейдерские захваты дочерних предприятий. «Гринмэйлы», намертво блокирующие перспективные проекты. Дискредитация в прессе – не шумная, так, полунамеками, исподтишка. Но оч-чень неприятная. Всевозможные проверки в неимоверном количестве, начиная с визита санинспекции на производство и заканчивая аудиторской проверкой головного офиса. Неизвестно кем инспирированные забастовки и буйство профсоюзов. Наконец, личное, вроде эвакуации машины за неправильную парковку, ареста жены за мелкое воровство в супермаркете и трех подряд исков за сексуал харассмент.  
– К Модоку? – фыркнул Хоук.  
– К Хаммеру. У Модока, впрочем, тоже проблемы. Все вышеперечисленное, кроме разве что личного. А теперь вот ты ему еще и седалище подпортил. Неудивительно, что оба от жизни такой сорвались с катушек.  
– Ну и кто же это портит жизнь нашим заклятым друзьям? – осведомился Фьюри. «Камаро» выехал за городскую черту и летел во мглу, едва подсвеченную фарами.  
– Не поверишь, – развел руками Старк. – Я.  
С передних кресел вывернулись две головы – Фьюри и Хоукая. Оба уставились на Тони так, словно тот позеленел и отрастил щупальца. Даже дремавший с нервяка Локи распахнул глаза.  
– Осторожно!!! – заорал Тони, видя, что предоставленный самому себе «камаро» радостно несется в кювет.  
Фьюри чертыхнулся, завертел рулем, выравнивая машину. Полминуты прошло в молчании, которое нарушил Хоук.  
– Так это что же, – потрясенно сказал он, – выходит, всем этим бардаком ты сам себе обязан?!  
– Проклятье, нет! – вскричал Старк. – Я бы такого в жизни не затеял… ну или по крайней мере заранее смылся бы куда-нибудь на тропический остров. И загорал бы там, не вылезая из боевого костюма. И уж конечно, если бы это был я, неужели не поставил бы ЩИТ в известность? Но вот Хаммер и Модок абсолютно убеждены, что всем этим непотребством занимаюсь именно я. По правде говоря, будь я на их месте, я бы тоже так решил.  
– Почему? – спросил Фьюри.  
– Потому что косвенные свидетельства указывают на меня. Потому что «ищи кому выгодно», а выгодно опять же мне. Наконец, потому что на нескольких очень забавных документах, которые удалось раскопать Хаммеру сотоварищи, стоит моя подпись. Безукоризненная, заверенная отпечатком пальца. Моего пальца, который я никому в аренду не даю.  
На сей раз молчание длилось долго. «Камаро» сбавил ход, свернул на узкую проселочную дорогу и стал осторожно пробираться по ней, то и дело цепляя лакированными бортами за плотно обступившие дорогу кусты.  
Тони занервничал.  
– Ник, Клинт, вы что, мне не верите?! Ну подумайте сами, как бы я смог все это провернуть? Я же постоянно у вас на виду, работа в ЩИТе отнимает почти все мое время. Я и делами «Старк индастриз» уже почти не занимаюсь, оставил вот Пеппер и совет директоров на хозяйстве, а сам с головой ушел в проект «Железный человек». Мстители, жизнь супергероя, мир спасать и все такое… Зачем мне эта крысиная возня с рейдерством? Нафига мне Джасти Хаммер? Вот Пеппер, это другое дело. И умна, и талантлива, и за честь родной фирмы костьми ляжет. Но ей ведь тоже ни Хаммер, ни Модок даром не сдались. Она уже давно и плотно роет под ОсКорп.  
Соколиный Глаз от такой новости аж подавился и заперхал. Вместе с кашлем из него то и дело вылетали матерные идиомы.  
– Приехали, – мрачно объявил Фьюри, останавливая «камаро», и надавил на клаксон. В свете фар виднелись раздвижные металлические ворота, какие обычно ставят на военных базах, увешанные табличками: «Внимание! Частная собственность!», «Осторожно – злая собака!», «Ограда под током!» и «Не пересекать! Стреляем без предупреждения!»  
– Где там Боб запропастился… – пробурчал Ник Фьюри. – Значит, теперь еще и ОсКорп. Старк, сколько от тебя хлопот. Не будь ты нужен команде, я без всяких угрызений совести бросил бы тебя на произвол судьбы и посмотрел, чего ты, черт возьми, стОишь без костюма. Но Стив вбил себе в голову, что без тебя Мстители – не Мстители, а остальные его поддерживают. Итак, сейчас мы на базе у моего друга Боба. Не обещаю уюта, но безопасность – гарантирую. В основном за счет скрытности. О том, что вы здесь, во всем свете знаем только мы с Клинтом. Чтоб так оно и осталось, отныне – никаких телефонных переговоров и серфинга в Сети. Полное молчание на ближайшее время, пока мы не разгребем ту благоухающую кучу, что ты навалил под порог.  
– Да не валил я!..  
– Хорошо, не ты навалил, так тебе навалили, а нам разгребать. Одно утешает – что разгребать осталось немного. После сегодняшней ночи Хаммеру и ЦИА все равно конец. Войсковой операции в центре Большого Яблока им не простят, а мы уж постараемся, чтобы доказательств было побольше и огласка погромче. Но два-три дня, пока суд да дело, они еще способны укусить, так что сидите тут как мышь под метлой. Ага, старина Боб проснулся и соизволил нас принять!  
Железные створки с табличками дрогнули и поехали в стороны.  
– Хочу сразу предупредить: Боб у нас парень со странностями, – сказал Фьюри. – Мы когда-то вместе служили. В тех же краях, где я потерял глаз, Боб оставил обе ноги. Сейчас ходит на протезах, что ничуть не мешает ему оставаться самым крутым перцем к северу от Арканзаса. Пару лет тому уверовал в близкое наступление конца света и готовится встретить его во всеоружии. Советую не упоминать при нем читаури – Боб до сих пор в ярости. Во-первых, сражение происходило в центре города, и он не успел к разборке. Во-вторых, читаури не стали предвестниками Апокалипсиса. А он так надеялся…  
Автомобиль медленно вкатился на бетонированную площадку перед самым обычным щитовым домиком, в каких живет добрая половина американцев. На площадке, кроме «камаро», стояла огромная «тойота-тундра». В окнах домика горел свет и колыхались ситцевые занавески в цветочек. На веранде поскрипывало кресло-качалка.  
– Мирным видом домика не обманывайтесь, Боббина дача таит в себе множество сюрпризов, – предостерег Фьюри. – Вот еще что, Старк: у меня в багажнике лежит «Марк-4», тот, портативный – помнишь его? При малейшей опасности влезай в панцирь. Летать он без реактора не сможет, зато бронежилет во все тело. Не думаю, что ЦИА доберется аж сюда, но, как говорят, «береженого Бог бережет». Не хотелось бы огорчать милейшую мисс Пеппер твоей безвременной кончиной. Ну, пошли. Локи, кофр с костюмом на тебе. И святый боже, Тони, обмотай чресла хотя бы ветошью! Неприлично являться в чужой дом, светя яйцами!  
Когда гости подошли ближе, дверь в пряничный домик распахнулась. Ливший изнутри свет загородила массивная фигура, ничуть не уступавшая ростом Тору или красавчику Стиву Роджерсу, однако существенно превосходившая обоих в ширину. Хозяин дома – огромный седой негр слегка за шестьдесят, в армейских штанах и черной футболке – спустился с крыльца, двигаясь вразвалку, как медведь, и устремился к ним навстречу. Первым делом хозяин дома по-свойски облапил Фьюри и, слегка приподняв его над землей, радостно вострубил:  
– Ну не рад ли я тебя видеть, Ник, старый ты козел! Все еще бодрячком, а? Как самочувствие?  
– Не дождетесь, – канонично отвечал Фьюри, переводя дух. – Слушай, Боб, мы ненадолго. Вот два засранца, о которых я говорил. Присмотри за ними. За порог и в Сеть не выпускать, мобилу в руки не давать, кормить, высаживать на горшок. Через пару дней я приеду и заберу их. Справишься?  
– Ник, я во Вьетнаме взводом командовал, – обиделся старый ветеран. – Неужто не справлюсь с двумя задохликами, один из которых вылитый менеджер по продажам, а второй выглядит как лежалый зомбак? Все будет пучком, не ссы. Проходите, парни, будьте как дома, не забывайте что в гостях, чемодан пихните под лестницу, этому нудисту сейчас подыщу какие-нибудь шмотки из моих детских. А кто со мной по «Джиму Биму»?..  
По «Джиму Биму» с хозяином выпил один Хоукай – Фьюри сослался на вождение, Старк хотел, но ему не дали, а про Локи Ник сказал, что «этого поить – только вискарь переводить». Зато армейских воспоминаний у двух давно не видевшихся ветеранов накопилось столько, что хватило Бобу с Клинтом «усидеть» бутылку, Локи – заскучать, а Старку – задремать. Очнулся он только тогда, когда старые друзья принялись тепло прощаться, шумно хлопая друг дружку по спине и заверяя, что армейская дружба как хороший коньяк – чем дольше, тем крепче.  
– Крепче железа! – поддакивал упившийся Хоук. – И не рыжи… не ржавеет! Боб, ты вот такой мужик! Соль земли просто! Я тебя р-реально уважаю! Дай пять!  
Свежий как огурец и трезвый как стеклышко Боб снисходительно ухмылялся, «давал пять» и вздыхал в том смысле, что «разучилась пить молодежь».  
Светало. Нежно розовел горизонт на востоке, сверкала на траве роса, пробирал предрассветный холодок. На крыльце у Ника Фьюри зазвонил мобильник. Ник сказал «алло» и долго, не перебивая, слушал. Наблюдая, как в процессе слушания у Фьюри вытягивается физиономия, Тони аж зевать перестал.  
– Погоди, трубку Старку передам, – сказал наконец Ник. – Держи. Это Наташа.  
– Алло, Тони? – мисс Романова на том конце провода запыхалась, как после стометровки. – Слушай главное. Во-первых: ты не поверишь, но, кажется, мы ухлопали Модока.  
– Э-э…  
– И не говори, сама удивляюсь. Мы не хотели, так само вышло. Он ушел от нас в порту. Мы снова достали его в Атлантик-Сити, на частном аэродроме, где этот хмырь пытался сесть в личный самолет с неким чемоданчиком, пристегнутым к запястью. Полагая, что в контейнере твой драгоценный прототип, мы культурно попросили Модока задержаться – ты знаешь, как Стив и доктор Беннер бывают убедительны. Но он нашей просьбе не внял – наверное, решил, что охрана в полсотни отморозков дает ему право быть невежливым. В общем, слово за слово, пошла заварушка… пока мы разбирались с охраной, Модок на своем летающем кресле дал по газам. И сослепу врезался в Халка, прямо под коленку. Халк, бедный, аж сел от неожиданности. Ну и все.  
– Так что с Модоком-то?  
– Я же сказала. Халк сел. А Модок был сзади. Все.  
– Боже, – воскликнул Старк, влив в свою реплику мегатонны патетики, – какая ужасная смерть!  
– Да уж, воистину – «жопа стряслась». Кончай ржать, придурок, это еще цветочки, а сейчас будут ягодки. В чемоданчике были электронные носители информации, сейчас с этой информацией работают парни из ФБР. Информация – бомба. Даже того, что уже удалось считать, хватит для того, чтобы сама аббревиатура ЦИА стала одним из имен сатаны. Один только «Проект Радуга» чего стоил – контроль над населением Соединенных Штатов с помощью системы психотронных генераторов. Так что наши действия теперь не только законны, но и заслуживают всяческого поощрения. Предвидели угрозу, нанесли упреждающий удар и все такое. Но вот твоего реактора при нем не оказалось.  
– Как?!  
– Вот так. Мы не знаем. Возможно, его увезли раньше. Он может находиться в любой из многочисленных лабораторий ЦИА, а там, сам понимаешь, копать – не перекопать. Может быть, он у Хаммера, о котором, кстати, ни слуху ни духу – из здания «Хаммер & Ко» вышел, домой не вернулся. И в отличие от ЦИА против хаммеровского концерна у нас прямых улик нет. Так что два вывода, Тони. Первое: ты по-прежнему «ходишь опасно». Второе: Локи по-прежнему «твое все». Понятно излагаю?  
– Более чем.  
– И последнее. Я взяла в оборот ведущих программеров ЦИА. Так вот, они клянутся, что там, в особняке, тебя отследили не по айпи – пытались, но не смогли, ты действительно хорошо замел следы. И тем не менее был штурм. Кто-то стукнул, Тони. Кто-то очень близкий. Прими к сведению и будь осторожен. Все, обнимаю-целую, конец связи.  
Старк молча вернул Нику мобильник и поплелся в дом, опираясь на крепкое плечо верного Локи.  
…На капоте «тойота-тундра», потирая колючие лапки, сидела большая, в ладонь, зеленая стрекоза. Цвет ее хитинового панциря идеально сливался с цветом слегка запыленного джипа. Пара круглых фасеточных глаз, похожих на видеокамеры продвинутых систем слежения, бесстрастно фиксировали все происходящее на крыльце. Может ли насекомое интересоваться делами людей? Разумеется, нет. Поэтому лишь чистым совпадением можно объяснить тот факт, что, когда в кармане Ника запел мобильник, стрекоза перепорхнула на водосточный желоб – буквально в метре от стоящих на крыльце. И на темно-красном металле желоба ее изящное, хищное, как фюзеляж боевого вертолета, тулово почему-то столь же идеально слилось с фоном.  
Когда трое ушли в дом, а черный «шевроле-камаро» поплыл к воротам, стрекоза снялась с места, заложила над черепичной крышей крутой вираж и устремилась на восход, к сверкающим небоскребам Манхэттена.

***

После отъезда гостей Боб провел краткую ознакомительную экскурсию для своих постояльцев. Пряничный домик оказался внутри существенно больше, чем снаружи. Бывший сослуживец Ника Фьюри возвел свой коттедж на законсервированном бункере времен Холодной войны и превратил его в маленькую неприступную крепость. Здесь имелось все необходимое на случай ядерной войны, глобального похолодания, высадки алиенов-содомитов, зомби-апокалипсиса и возвращения зловещей планеты Нибиру: ящики с консервами, коробки с сухпайками, огромная цистерна воды, дизель-генератор и внушительный арсенал оружия, от легкого стрелкового до тактического плазменного излучателя, купленного по дешевке на полигоне в Неваде. Был даже тир на двадцать пять метров, сооруженный из бетонной трубы большого диаметра. А вот чего здесь не было, так это элементарного уюта. Видимо, выживать в условиях более комфортных, нежели казарменные, для настоящего мужика считалось не «true».  
– Так, душ прямо, сортир вон там. А спать, ребята, будете здесь, – усердно жуя зубочистку, Боб толкнул железную дверь. За дверью обнаружилась крохотная каморка с откидным, как в купе, столом, парой стульев и двухъярусными металлическими нарами, при виде которых Локи сделал трагические «бровки домиком». Его гримаса не укрылась от внимательного взгляда хозяина: – О, наша принцесса хотела номер для молодоженов? Ну извини, сладенький, двуспальная кровать только боком влезала. А шампанское в честь нашей встречи я хотел прикупить, да по старческому склерозу купил вискаря, и тот уже выпил. Давай-давай, устраивайся. Лучше на простынке под крышей, чем на перинке под крышкой.  
С этими словами он сунул в руки древнему богу комплект армейского постельного белья с колючим полосатым одеялом и удалился вразвалочку, фальшиво напевая:

Вот ковыляет Джонни с киркой,  
Клюв зажав в руке.  
У него одно яйцо, потому его заносит…

Локи проводил выживальщика мрачным взглядом и шмякнул стопку простыней на гулкую железную койку.  
– Ладно, – молвил он. – В конце концов, это ненадолго. Ведь это же не может быть надолго, верно?  
Старк, присевший на краешек койки, с отсутствующим видом пожал плечами.  
– Па-анятно, – протянуло божество. – А что Наташа сказала?  
– Что Модоку шандец пришел, – устало сказал Тони. – Нет, ты только представь – прикончили Модока. Я столько лет мечтал собственноручно придушить этого мерзавца… а они его убили. Вот так запросто. Взяли и прикончили. Без меня. Разве не ужасно?  
– Посочувствовать? – осведомился Локи.  
– Не надо. Восплачем по погибшим врагам – и будем надеяться, что на смену им придут новые. Более стойкие и сметливые, – вздохнул Тони. – Я б выпил в память Модока, но ты ведь не позволишь. Да и нечего пить-то.  
– За погибель врагов – дело святое, – возразил Локи и вытянул из заднего кармана джинсов плоскую «ладошку» коньяка. – Стянул из хозяйского бара, пока наши ветераны вспоминали древние битвы. Но, чур, только по глотку.  
– До чего ж ты докатился, бог ты мой, – покачал головою Старк. – Коньяк по шкафчикам тыришь. Этак, чего доброго, совсем человеком станешь… Ладно! За упокой души Модока, самого гениального среди безумцев и самого безумного среди гениев! – он одним движением скрутил крышку и с наслаждением пропустил в желудок добрую порцию «Хеннесси». – Ему сильно не повезло в жизни, а в смерти, если честно, еще сильнее. Если б не инопланетные твари, что поработали с его мозгами, я б с удовольствием взял Джорджа в корпорацию. Покойся с миром, Модок. Без тебя здесь будет гораздо спокойнее… и намного скучнее.  
– Скьолль! – загадочно провозгласил Локи и красиво, в два длинных глотка, допил коньяк. – Кстати, Старк, а что такое ОсКорп? И зачем Пеппер под них копает?  
– ОсКорп… Знаешь, кто такие львы и тигры? – божество снисходительно кивнуло. – Эти хищники ни в чем не уступают друг другу, только тигры живут в Азии, а львы – в Африке.  
– И раз они не сталкиваются между собой, у них нет нужды делить добычу и владения, – завершил фразу Локи.  
– Вот и мы с Норманом Осборном в такой же ситуации. «Старк Индастриз» – это энергетика, машиностроение и высокие технологии, ОсКорп – генетика, медицина и химия. Больше всего меня тревожит генетика. Точнее – генный инжиниринг, по части которого Норман Осборн достиг небывалых высот, даже если судить по общедоступной информации. А сколько еще информации закрытой… В общем, тот уровень знания, на котором наука перестает быть светочем и становится мировой угрозой. Мы приблизительно равны по силам и капиталам, но у нас разные сферы интересов. Если Пеппер развяжет войну с ОсКорп, я не возьмусь предсказать ее исход.  
– И с какой стати твоя несравненная Пеппер взъелась на концерн, с которым вы даже не пересекаетесь?  
– С такой, – огрызнулся Тони. – Обычная корпоративная политика. «Разделяй и властвуй», «Клюй ближнего – плюй на нижнего», «Бей первым» и все такое прочее… ОсКорп – мощный участник рынка. Если кто-то из моих конкурентов сумеет каким-то образом заключить с Осборном союз против «Старк индастриз», хоть тот же Хаммер, мне придется туго. Это во-первых, но это даже не главное. А главное в том, что, по-хорошему, ОсКорп уже давно должен был бы стать заботой ЩИТа, да вот поводов никак не найти. Если эти парни и готовят какой-нибудь гнусный сюрприз мировому сообществу, то с фасада у них все благопристойнее некуда. Вот если б они шумно спалились на чем-то противозаконном…  
– Например, повторили бы недавнюю ошибку ЦИА, – подхватил Локи. – И тогда их постигла бы та же судьба.  
– Эй! – гаркнул откуда-то из глубины бункера выживальщик Боб. – Парни, ну-ка гляньте сюда. Не пойму, что за хрень у нас происходит.  
Старый медведь стоял, опершись кулаками на пульт, и угрюмо взирал на полдюжины висящих над ним мониторов. Мониторы транслировали изображение с бессчетного множества скрытых видеокамер, укрепленных по периметру дома.  
– Что не так? – настороженно полюбопытствовал Старк.  
– Вот, – буркнул Боб, ткнув пальцем в один из мониторов, показывающий подстриженный газон у самой ограды. В низкой траве что-то быстро перемещалось. – И вот. И… Э, а это что еще за чертовщина?!  
Квадратики-изображения на мониторах гасли один за другим. Похоже, камеры не отключались – они продолжали работать, просто слепли, будто невидимая рука заклеивала объектив пластырем.  
– А ну, замедли! – скомандовал Старк. Боб ткнул на пульте пару кнопок, и в следующую секунду они увидели, как перед одной из камер, закрепленной невысоко над землей, раздвигается трава. Появилась чешуйчатая ящериная морда с уродливо раздутыми, как у жабы, горловыми мешками. Пузыри конвульсивно сжались, мелькнула струя чего-то белесого, и очередной квадратик погас.  
– Твою-то мать! Тревога! – рявкнул хозяин бункера. После чего принялся нажимать на пульте кнопки и перекидывать тумблеры.  
Коротко взревела сирена. Немногочисленные уцелевшие камеры дружно показали буйство пламени.  
– Огнеметы, – пояснил Бобби, довольно потирая руки. – Как раз на такой случай готовил. Правда, не для ящериц, а для муравьев. Во Вьетнаме ребята брехали, что гигантские тропические муравьи иногда переселяются целыми колониями, пожирая все на своем пути, и если уж ты попал…  
– Так где тропики, а где штат Нью-Йорк? – удивился Старк.  
– И что? – буркнул самый крутой перец к северу от Арканзаса. – Нужно быть ко всему готовым. Или хочешь сказать, что я параноик? А? Хочешь так сказать?  
Огнеметы смолкли. Теперь вместо аккуратной лужайки в радиусе полусотни метров от домика простиралось дымящееся пепелище.  
– Вторая волна! – вскрикнул Локи.  
– Вторая так вторая, – пробормотал Боб и на этот раз ничего нажимать не стал.  
Десятки приземистых, мускулистых существ, размерами и сложением похожих на бультерьеров, только в плотной зеленоватой чешуе, с дробным топотом выныривали из окружающего периметр кустарника и бросались на проволочное ограждение. Металлическая сетка плевалась синими искрами. Адские гончие, дымясь и суча лапами, осыпались наземь.  
– Люблю прогресс, – порадовался Боб, усаживаясь в операторское кресло и складывая руки на пузе. – Двадцать тысяч вольт на периметр – и спи спокойно. Красота.  
Старк с Локи переглянулись.  
– Боб, звоните Нику, – сказал магнат. – Помощь нам не помешает.  
– Хрена, – обрезал ветеран. – Не работает связь. Ни спутник, ни проводная. Крепко обложили, падлы, кто бы они ни были.  
– А я знаю, кто, – придушенным голосом произнес асгардец. – Это ОсКорп.  
Чешуйчатые бультерьеры напирали, наплевав и на двадцать тысяч вольт, и на инстинкт самосохранения. В нескольких местах под тяжестью обгорелых тел забор опрокинулся, и живая волна хлынула на участок. Вместе с псевдопсами бежали и еще какие-то монстры, похожие статью и повадкой на миниатюрных велоцерапторов.  
– Те же и там же, действие третье, – хмыкнул Боб, нажимая на пульте большую желтую кнопку.  
Плотно прущие рептилоиды не одолели и трети пустого пространства вокруг домика. Загремело, затрещало, кругом участка встала сплошная полоса оранжевого огня, в воздух взлетали черные комья выброшенной разрывами земли. Когда все кончилось, внутри ограды кое-где кое-что слабо шевелилось, но живым уже не было.  
– Зомби-апокалипсис никто не отменял, – злорадно прокомментировал Боб. – Надо будет позвонить Бертону, сказать, что его списанные противопехотки пришлись как нельзя кстати.  
– Странные ребята в той фирме, – задумчиво сказал бог огня. – Мясом, что ли, решили завалить? Куда проще послать одну-единственную очень ядовитую пчелу. Или осиный рой. И всего делов…  
Прежде чем Локи закончил свою мысль, Старк выкрикнул:  
– Боб, задраивай все вглухую! Герметизируй бункер!  
Старый солдат действовал с похвальной быстротой. Несколько нажатых на пульте клавиш, басовитое гудение над головой…  
– Сделано, – доложил выживальщик. – Не то что комар – нейтрон не проскочит. На случай ядерной войны строил.  
Старк крепко треснул его по шее. А когда тот с возмущенным видом развернулся, продемонстрировал тапок, к подошве которого прилип неестественно крупный черный москит с уродливо раздутым брюшком.  
– Один все же проскочил.  
– Сдается мне, Тони, пришло время тебе залезть в свою консерву, – ровным голосом сказал Локи. Когда дела шли из рук вон плохо, асгардец становился особенно невозмутимым.  
Старк откинул крышку кофра и обеими ногами встал в исходящее из железного ящика янтарное свечение. Заклацали, складываясь одна к одной, бронепластины, поползла от ступней к шее непробиваемая титановая чешуя – хвала богам и высоким технологиям, старый добрый «Марк-4» сработал как надо. Последним опустилось на глаза забрало из каленого триплекса, и на Тони снизошло основательно подзабытое чувство защищенности – будто после долгих странствий вернулся домой и всунул ступни в любимые домашние тапочки.  
Боб обернулся от мониторов, увидел стоящую в углу красно-золотую статую и саркастически поднял бровь.  
– Чувак, чтобы быть Железным Человеком, недостаточно купить в «Тойс» клевый костюмчик.  
– Ага, батарейки в комплект не входят, продавец предупреждал, – огрызнулся Тони. Большинство систем «Марка-4», разумеется, не функционировали, но нашлемные динамики работали штатно – получился тот еще трубный глас. – Черта с два мы бы тут сидели, будь у меня реактор.  
Локи непринужденно и неуловимо перелился в боевую форму. Ехидная ухмылка на лице Боба застыла.  
– Разрази меня гром! – выдохнул он. – Тони Старк и тот второй, из Норвегии, опять я фамилию забыл. Вас еще в новостях показывали. Так вы и правда они?! Я думал, Фьюри шутки шуткует!  
– Чертовски верно подмечено, солдат. Мы и правда мы. Не отвлекайся, дискотека продолжается. В самом доме есть видеокамеры?  
К чести ветерана, его потрясение от визита двух настоящих супергероев длилось недолго. По команде с пульта мониторы показали внутренние помещения, и теперь уже ахнули все: веранда, кухня, жилые комнаты, наводненные самой невероятной нечистью, походили на сон шизофреника. Всюду бродили, ползали, карабкались кошмарные твари, единственным предназначением которых могло быть только убийство. Камера слежения, закрепленная под потолком кухоньки, во всех неприглядных подробностях показала гнусное кожистое существо, помесь обезьянки с нетопырем. Существо одним броском взметнулось на холодильник, широко раскрыло красную пасть с острыми, как иглы, зубами и кошачьим взмахом когтистой лапы сбило камеру на пол. Экранчик погас.  
– Вот же дрянь какая, – возмущенно пробормотал хозяин дома. – Ну, пакость! Ничего, сейчас мы этот зверинец разъясним…  
На правой стороне пульта, отдельно от прочих, мерцали две красных кнопки под прозрачными колпаками. Боб откинул крышку с нижней, чертыхнулся и вдавил кнопку. Весь бункер заходил ходуном, словно кто-то огромный топнул ногой по крыше. Короткий мощный гром наверху не смогли заглушить даже бетонные перекрытия. Бункер наполнился мелкой пылью, и электричество вырубилось начисто. Впрочем, спустя пару секунд в закутке зафырчал генератор, и лампы зажглись вновь, правда, вполнакала. На всех мониторах слежения был теперь лишь ровный серый фон статики.  
– Вот так мы их, – Боб откинулся в крутящемся кресле и победоносно глянул на своих подзащитных. – Объемный взрыв. Ничего живого в радиусе сорока метров. Готовилось в качестве сюрприза для содомитов с планеты Нибиру, но в принципе годится для любых содомитов. Вот только Маленького Пони жалко до чертиков. Какая тачка была! и всего-то два платежа по автокредиту осталось…  
– Что теперь? – полюбопытствовал Старк, так и стоя столбом. «Марк-4», конечно, был до боли родной, уютный и защищенный… вот только без реактора эту груду железа Тони не сдвинул бы, даже будучи вполне здоровым. Так что поневоле приходилось работать предметом обстановки, этаким рыцарским доспехом в углу гостиной.  
– А ничего, – ухмыльнулся хозяин. – Здесь они нас в жизни не достанут. Вся эта иллюминация незамеченной не осталась, так что через часик-другой прибудет кавалерия из-за холмов, а пока сидим, болтаем за жизнь. Можно выпить или перекусить, ежели охота. Хотите тушенки с лапшой? Русский рецепт, palchiky oblizhesh!  
– Спасибо, что-то не хочется, – вежливо сказал асгардец. – Тони, это ведь ОсКорп, я угадал?  
– Кто же еще, – фыркнул Старк. – Осборн, больной ублюдок! Я подозревал, что в ОсКорпе немало психов, но чтоб такое…  
– У меня вот два вопроса, – влез выживальщик. – Во-первых, как он все это мясо сюда доставил? Трейлерами, что ли, возил? Да быть того не может. Ни звука, ни шороха – и вдруг ломит этакое стадо. Прямо как из воздуха появились. И во-вторых. Это зверье запросто могло разбежаться кто куда, леса ж кругом, олени, туристы жирные, в общем, жратвы завались. Так ведь нет, перли прямо на огнеметы, как Гомер Симпсон за последним на свете биг-маком. И как это понимать?  
– Я, конечно, в этом деле не спец, но предположить могу, – сказал Старк. – Что-то такое мне рассказывали, а может, где-то я читал, не помню точно. Короткоживущие узкоспециализированные формы жизни с искусственно разогнанным метаболизмом. Непонятно? Эээ… ну представь, Боб, что у тебя за домом вывалили контейнер икринок. Потом инициировали… условно говоря, нажали на кнопку, и эта чертова икра в считанные минуты развилась в армию больших хищных тварей. Этим тварям срок жизни от силы час. Но за этот час что поймают – пожрут, как те тропические муравьи. Потом сами дохнут и распадаются. Держу пари, через пару часов на месте побоища не найдут ни одного монстрячьего трупа, ни даже косточки, максимум – лужицы протоплазмы. Практически идеальное оружие для зачистки, а? И никаких улик! А вот почему они столь целенаправленно атаковали именно нас, будто кто-то их наводил…  
Он осекся и треснул себя железной ладонью в железный лоб. Звук вышел такой, словно врезали половником по днищу чугунного котла.  
– Господи, ну конечно! Молодчина, Боб! Разумеется, кто-то должен ими управлять, иначе этот бестиарий просто разбежался бы по округе. Где-то поблизости должен быть наводчик, куратор, корректировщик, назови как угодно! Локи, ты…  
– Я – уже, – тихонько сказало божество, открывая глаза. – Потому что я умный. Пока ты тут рассуждал, я все уже сделал. Мой дух покинул физическое тело и облетел окрестности. Так и есть, над нами висит летательный аппарат. Небольшой, вроде квинджета. Двое пилотов и два пассажира. Один… странный. Вроде как не совсем человек. Последним взрывом их изрядно потрепало – видимо, такого они не ожидали. Теперь поднялись повыше. Совсем скоро они очухаются и снова начнут атаку. Над бункером целая туча этих… короткоживущих.  
– Да и хрен с ними! – рыкнул Боб. – Обломают зубы! Мы на два метра под землей, ребята, задраены, как гребаная подводная лодка, и армированный бетон – это вам не…  
В углу под потолком заскреблось, как скребется под плинтусом мышь, только раз в десять громче. Гладкая бетонная стена вдруг пошла пузырями, посыпалась крошкой, открывая круглый лаз диаметром в полметра. Выживальщик Боб успел первым. Слитным ковбойским жестом он выхватил из набедренной кобуры автоматический «кольт» и четырежды выстрелил в дыру. Диковинная тушка, похожая на гигантского крота с отливающими металлом когтями на мощных лапах, вывалилась на пол и тут же начала растекаться в мутное желе, а из дыры уже лез следующий «крот».  
Локи выдохнул синеватое облачко, и оно, мгновенно увеличившись в объеме, заполнило лаз. Тварь, попавшая в это облачко, бешено завертелась, наполняя бункер отвратительным визгом и запахом паленого мяса.  
– Должно быть, адская у тебя изжога, чувак, – флегматично прокомментировал ветеран.  
– Джентльмены, нам конец, – сказал Локи, очень бледный и очень спокойный. – Еще пару дырок я, может быть, заткну. Но этих тварей там десятки. Они проедят твой хваленый бетон, Боб, как крысы сыр. Если у тебя есть еще парочка трюков в запасе, самое время пустить их в ход. Если нет – тогда пришла пора умирать.  
– А вы что, солдаты, думали жить вечно?! – зарычал Боб в лучших традициях.  
– Я – да, – быстро сказал Локи.  
– Тьфу, точно, ты ж блатной, – скривился ветеран. – Что с тебя взять, даже умереть по-человечески не можешь. А вот мы с Тони умрем, как мужчины! Окружим себя трупами врагов и будем пировать в Вальхалле…  
– Ничего там хорошего нет, в Вальхалле, – перебил Локи. – Бывал я там, кабак кабаком. Пиво кислое, бабы толстые.  
– Зато компания хорошая, – уперся Боб. – А трюк у меня остался один. Последний. Ну очень шумный.  
Заскрежетало и посыпалось в другом углу. Боб откинул предохранительный колпак на второй красной кнопке.  
– Рад был служить с вами, парни… – начал он, занося ладонь над кнопкой.  
– Стой!!! – заорал вдруг Локи. – Погоди! Боб, ты ведь затеял взорвать бункер?  
– Приз за догадливость, мистер, – кивнул ветеран. – Двести фунтов С-4 плюс напалм. Чертям станет тошно, я гарантирую это.  
– Тони, – выдохнул асгардец с отчаянным видом пацана, прыгающего с обрыва в омут. – Моей магии на такое не хватит. Я лишусь тела и воплощусь в Асгарде, но для тебя это смерть. Тони, я… я не думал… в общем, прости меня. А, пр-роклятье! Боб, давай.  
Мгновенная ярость окатила Старка ледяной волной – каждый волосок на теле поднялся дыбом. И одновременно пришли абсолютное спокойствие и кристальная ясность мысли.  
– Боб, отставить, – скомандовал он. – Ты можешь сделать это дистанционно?  
– В своем доме сержант Никсон может все! Кроме разве что в зад себя укусить, – осклабился вояка. – Могу дистанционно, могу с таймером. Но что толку-то, если…  
– Отлично, сержант! По моей команде таймер на десять секунд. Локи! Все, что можешь, всю силу – мне!  
– ВСЮ?! – ахнул асгардец. Но приказ выполнил.  
Зеленое сияние окутало его фигуру, зазмеилось причудливыми спиралями, струйками потекло к Старку, впитываясь в доспех. В первую же секунду Тони почувствовал себя сильным. Во вторую – неимоверно могучим. В третью секунду он был Ниагарским водопадом, ядерной бомбой, Везувием, готовым рвануть. Все системы старенького «Марк-4» заработали на полную мощность, взвыли турбины, полоски индикаторов взлетели на максимум, а сила Асгарда, стекавшая с ладоней божества, продолжала прибывать. Ощущая себя практически богом, Старк отдал еще два приказа.  
Первым он запустил таймер. Второй, несмотря на жестокий цейтнот, пришлось повторить – специально для Локи.  
За две секунды до взрыва Тони воздел руки к бетонному потолку, и на ладонях «Марка-4» засверкали синие жерла боевых репульсаторов.  
Течение человеческой мысли перед смертью ускоряется в сотни раз, близкая опасность в десятки раз убыстряет реакцию и наращивает силу живого существа. Людям, зависшим в квинджете на пятисотфутовой высоте, смерть не грозила, напротив, они сами были смертью – невидимой, неотвратимой, неуязвимой. Они были охотниками, жертва была загнана в угол и обречена, и сидящие в удобных эргономических креслах загонщики расслабились. Работал только генмодифицированный оператор, уродливый слепой получеловек, чьими глазами и руками были буркала и клешни его безмозглых подопечных – свесившись в открытую дверцу квинджета, он телепатически координировал действия Стаи. Один из пилотов пролистывал «Солджерс оф Форчун», второй неспешно курил. Джастин Хаммер неотрывно пялился вниз, на выжженное пятно, где сейчас бесславно завершалась карьера проклятого конкурента, миллиардера, плейбоя и филантропа Тони Старка.  
Наполнявшее его ощущение триумфа, правда, несколько тускнело при мысли о том, что запросит ОсКорп за участие в акции. Хаммер никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что, вступая в альянс с ОсКорпом, заключает сделку с демоном. Но в любом случае отступать было уже поздно. Оставалось лишь с нетерпением дожидаться финала, каковой финал разъяренный Джастин Хаммер так жаждал узреть собственными глазами, что в качестве непременного условия сделки выторговал у Осборна свое личное присутствие на борту квинджета.  
К тому, что финал будет искрометным, Хаммер был готов, так что растекшееся внизу море огня его не удивило. А вот чего он не ожидал, так это феерического зрелища, открывшегося его изумленному взору спустя полсекунды: прямо из бурлящего оранжевого пламени свечой взмывает на столбе синей плазмы красно-золотая безликая статуя, несущая на плечах божество в рогатом шлеме, а левой рукой, аки орел в когтях, волокущая за поясную портупею очень большого и очень злого старого негра с пистолетом. Все это Хаммер успел рассмотреть в деталях за две секунды, которых вышеозначенной скульптурной группе как раз хватило на подлет к квинджету. Потом с воем турбин и шелестом раздираемого воздуха Железный Человек со своим рогатым наездником исчез – видимо, унесся дальше в горние выси. Негр, закинутый в салон квинджета железной рукой, остался.  
Пистолет рявкнул дважды, мозги генмодифицированного оператора и второго пилота брызнули на стены, а на Джастина Хаммера уставился закопченный дульный срез, широкий, как туннель в вечность. Тренированная память оружейного магната тут же услужливо подсказала: «Кольт М-1911, армейская модель, калибр .45, семизарядный…» Больше ничего он подумать не успел, ибо чертов ниггер улыбнулся так, что у Джастина отказали сфинктеры, и вкрадчиво произнес:  
– Вот теперь, дорогой, мы с тобой поговорим.

***

– Вот теперь, Локи, мы с тобой поговорим! – яростно заорал Тони Старк. На внутренней поверхности забрала мелькали зеленые циферки высотоуказателя: 10000 футов, 12000, 15000… – Давай, гад, колись!  
– Что?! – крикнул Локи, руками и ногами намертво вцепившись в своего железного носителя. С того самого момента, когда под ногами у Локи вместо Радужного Моста разверзлась космическая бездна, в конце которой ждало измерение читаури, бог обмана панически боялся высоты. Даже не высоты – падения. Конечно, никто не мог знать об этом его кошмаре… или мог?  
– Чего ты от меня хочешь?! Пошел к ётунам, безумец! Снижайся, или я отключу твою жестянку!  
– Отключай! – весело гаркнул Тони. Тут, на высоте полета пассажирских лайнеров, единственным звуком был свист плазменных турбин «Марк-4» и шелест воздушных потоков. – 22000 футов, падать будем вместе. Отключай! Или я сам к чертовой матери отключу движки, если не расскажешь мне все – быстро и подробно!  
– Мне не в чем признаваться! Отгребись от меня!  
– Твоя роль во всей этой истории? Говори, скотина! Ты думаешь, я шучу? 25000 футов, а будет больше! Слово даю, не остановлюсь, пока ты не раскроешь пасть для чистосердечного признания!  
– Раздери тебя ётуны, Старк! Я дважды спас тебе жизнь!  
– А на третий раз чуть не угробил!  
– ОсКорп – это не я! Я понятия не имел…  
– Отлично, начало положено. Значит, остальное все-таки ты? Ведь это же ты навел ЦИА на мой особняк, а? Сообщил им даже, в какой спальне я сплю, чтобы накрыли меня первым же выстрелом!  
– Ага, конечно! И про время штурма я с Модоком договорился, чтоб вовремя увести тебя в ванную. И на плечах под пулями тебя таскал, а как же! Не пори ерунду, Старк, давай на посадку!  
– Вот поэтому мне и интересно, Локи, на кой хер ты заварил всю эту кашу. Давай, облегчи душу или что там у тебя вместо нее! Выкладывай! Тридцать тысяч футов, парень, бесконечность – не предел, ииийй-аа-хуууу!..  
…Ранним ясным утром по федеральному шоссе номер 84 из Милфорда в Порт-Джервис неспешно шагали двое, мирно беседуя на ходу. Вернее, шагал только один – рослый худощавый парень скандинавского типа, с небрежным пони-тэйлом, в грязной футболке, рваных джинсах и босиком. Второй, запакованный в сильно исцарапанный и кое-где помятый красно-золотой скафандр, держался рядом, вися в футе над поверхностью асфальта. Тони Старк все-таки был еще слишком слаб, чтобы идти пешком, а Локи Лаувейссона при одной мысли о полете на закорках у Железного Человека разбирала нервная дрожь. Нужно сказать, держался Локи до последнего – божественное происхождение обязывает – и сдался лишь в верхних слоях стратосферы, где заканчивалась приветливая небесная синева и начинался вечный космический мрак с холодными искрами негаснущих звезд.  
Водителей, в это утро летящих по трассе №84, удивительная парочка не отвлекала. Простенькое заклятие отвода глаз, поставленное божеством, гарантировало собеседникам полное уединение.  
– Итак, Локи, ты спелся с прекрасной мисс Пеппер. Она поплакалась тебе на то, что я совершенно не интересуюсь делами компании, сутками пропадаю в гараже… э... в лабораториях, запустил отчетность и прочее. Посетовала, что я совершенно не понимаю ни собственного блага, ни нужд фирмы. Рассказала о происках конкурентов. Просветила относительно естественной экспансии крупной, развивающейся компании и путях ее осуществления… так?  
– Также я неоднократно беседовал с господином Декстером, главой твоего аналитического отдела, с господином Фоксом, заместителем председателя совета директоров, и с леди Каролиной Уильямс, что заведует финансами «Старк Индастриз». Честно-то говоря, ничего нового они мне не открыли, – ухмыльнулся Локи. – Все эти ваши корпоративные принципы, «в кругу друзей не щелкай клювом», «падающего толкни», «кто не успел, тот опоздал» и прочие прелести того дерьма, которое на Земле называется бизнесом – ты что думаешь, в Асгарде оно по-другому? Как бы не так. Все это старо как мир, Тони, и знакомо мне лучше, чем кому бы то ни было в Девяти Мирах.  
– Еще бы, ты ведь божество обмана и тонкой интриги, – поддел Тони.  
– Ага, – безмятежно согласился Локи. – Не могу я без этого, понимаешь, задыхаюсь, как рыба на суше. И вот, значит, посмотрел я аналитику, почитал ваши финансовые отчеты, выкладки мисс Пеппер изучил. Обнаружил там кое-что весьма настораживающее. А именно, что пассивная политика «Старк индастриз» в отношении конкурентов через год-другой приведет к образованию коалиционного союза таких теневых гигантов, как оружейный концерн Хаммера, ЦИА Модока и, с большой долей вероятности, ОсКорп. Последствия такого союза могут быть непредсказуемы – начиная с установления тоталитарного режима на территории США и заканчивая третьей мировой войной. Причем это все как раз ничего страшного, ну, подумаешь, полмиллиарда смертных отправятся в Хель…  
– Локи, вот зачем ты все время пытаешься казаться хуже, чем ты есть? – недовольно перебил Старк.  
– Кто, я?! – вытаращился Локи. – Тони, когда ты поймешь наконец: я не хороший, не плохой, я разный. Могу котенка спасти, могу город сжечь или наоборот, под настроение. Главное для меня – это игра, новые ощущения, драйв, понимаешь? И, конечно, есть еще личные симпатии-антипатии. Посмотрел я на Модока с компанией, и так они мне почему-то стали несимпатичны…  
– Может быть потому, что они – твои потенциальные конкуренты по захвату власти над миром? – снова не удержался от ехидства Тони.  
– Кстати, может быть! Мне эта мысль в голову не приходила! Слушай, Тони, давай я уволю к ётунам своего психоаналитика, а? А то этот хмырь только и умеет твердить о всякой ерунде… Эдипов комплекс, комплекс «младшего брата», мол, и вообще все мои проблемы оттого, что я в детстве увидел, как папа с мамой трахаются, поэтому теперь мне нужно полюбить себя и других и улыбаться не меньше трех часов в день. Перед зеркалом, представляешь?! А ты вот сказал – и прямо в точку!.. Так вот. Лично для меня главное – не Третья Мировая, а то, что некий симпатичный мне миллиардер может оказаться не у дел. Можно было, конечно, прийти и пожаловаться в ЩИТ: вот, мол, так и так, угроза миру и демократии. А я подумал: как же такую партию в чужие руки упускать?! И разыграл, как по нотам. Тут информацию достал, сюда вовремя слил, профсоюзникам заплатил, пару диверсий организовал, все через посредников, конечно…  
– Подпись мою подделал, отпечатки пальцев скопировал…  
– Нет, а как ты хотел?! Все серьезно, все по-взрослому… Главное, Тони, я хочу, чтоб ты понял: то, что я делал, я делал в основном ради тебя.  
– В том числе и мое убийство? Ведь это же ты всякий раз заботливо сообщал о том, где меня прячут? Может быть, даже подкидывал идеи, как грамотно спланировать… э… акцию?  
– Конечно. И именно поэтому эти, э-э… акции неизменно проваливались. И именно поэтому ЩИТ уже размазал ЦИА, чьи неблаговидные делишки вылезли наконец на свет, а скоро возьмется за Осборна с Хаммером. Теперь у тебя нет опасных конкурентов, злодейские планы раскрыты, мир в очередной раз спасен, простые американские домохозяйки могут спать спокойно – разве все это не стоило небольшого риска? Прости, Тони, но мне нужна была хорошая приманка, которая наверняка выманит зверя из логова. Вот только с ОсКорпом, чем угодно клянусь, это не я. Этих я не трогал. А умереть я тебе все равно не дал бы. Бог я или не бог?!  
– Ты не бог. Ты тинэйджер с манией величия и еще черт знает чем в башке… Два вопроса, Локи. Первый: назови мне хотя бы одну причину, по которой вся эта афера должна сойти тебе с рук?  
Локи задрал голову, посмотрел вверх, на Железного Человека, нависшего над ним грозной статуей Командора, и проказливо улыбнулся.  
– Эх, не хотел я тебе говорить, но… Ты помнишь, как на тебя посмотрели Фьюри и Хоукай, тогда, в машине? Думаешь, в ЩИТе поверят, что ты во всей этой истории не организатор, а невинная жертва? Особенно когда узнают, что контрольный пакет акций «Хаммер & Ко.» теперь твой?  
– А он теперь мой?! – от такой новости статуя Командора едва не низверглась с пьедестала.  
– Практически да. Если все пойдет как надо – сегодня к полудню должны быть совершены последние сделки по рушащимся акциям Хаммера, после чего у нас в руках окажется чуть больше 51%. Безусловно, все выкупалось на подставное лицо. Это было потрясающе интересно. Ради этого я нанимал рейдеров, распространял инсайдерскую информацию, пускал слухи, подкупал судей и прессу. Я даже побыл несколькими конгрессменами, одной конгрессвумен и закончил трехнедельные курсы биржевых брокеров. Я уж не говорю о том, сколько раз мне пришлось быть тобой.  
– Как – мной?! – взвыл Старк.  
– А что ты так удивляешься? – недоуменно заломил бровь Локи. – Будь я самим собой, милейшая мисс Пеппер или душка Декстер мне бы не сказали ничего, кроме «привет, хороший денек сегодня». Твои подписи, опять же. Твои отпечатки пальцев на контрактах. Как бы иначе я все это сделал?  
– Да как ты вообще посмел меня копировать! – загремел Железный Человек.  
– Ну, знаешь ли! – возмутился Локи. – Сенатора Пибоди можно, а тебя нельзя?! Но ты не переживай, с мисс Пеппер у нас ничего не было. Вот с Декстером… мой тебе совет – когда все закончится, держись с ним построже. А то возомнит себе невесть что. Игра, драйв, новые ощущения!.. и контрольный пакет акций в качестве приза – разве не прекрасно? Он твой, как компенсация за, хм, временные неудобства. Точнее, будет твоим, при условии, что ты введешь меня в совет директоров. И не станешь трубить на каждом углу, какой негодяй этот Локи Лаувейссон. А я взамен никому не скажу о нашей маленькой сделке.  
Энтони Старк представил себе Локи в кресле члена совета директоров и аж вспотел под броней.  
– Локи Лаувейссон, ты потрясающий негодяй.  
– Да, я такой, – развел руками Локи. – Зато симпатичный.  
– Когда-нибудь я утащу тебя в стратосферу и отпущу полетать. Шесть раз. Или семь.  
– И это после всего, что между нами было? Не верю. Рука не поднимется. Второй вопрос?  
– Где прототипы, стервец?!  
Симпатичный негодяй сощурился на солнце, пару секунд подумал и со значением поднял вверх указательный палец.  
– Знаешь что, Тони? Давай я отвечу на этот вопрос через пару минут.  
Прошла не пара, а три с половиной минуты, и рядом с шоссе мягко приземлился квинджет – пилот, к затылку которого был приставлен армейский кольт, чинно глядел прямо перед собой. Локи снял заклятие невидимости, чтобы сидящие в квинджете могли увидеть их обоих. Из летательного аппарата выглянула зверообразная физиономия выживальщика Боба.  
– Как это вас занесло так далеко? – крикнул он. – Я связался с Ником, ваши уже вылетели. Правда, они ищут парой квадратов восточнее. Мы тут поговорили по душам с мистером Хаммером. Мистер Хаммер очень сожалеет, что связался с корпорацией Нормана Осборна. Он говорит, что больше не будет, что охотно выступит в суде, а в тюрьме займется вязанием. Еще он просит передать мистеру Старку, что все четыре прототипа – в душе не топчу, что это за хрень такая – целы и невредимы. Они находятся в его личном сейфе в Асбери-Парк.  
– Господи, – прочувствованно сказал Старк, – спасибо тебе.  
– Не за что, – величественно кивнул Локи. Старк бросил на небожителя взгляд, в котором отвращение тонко смешивалось с восхищением, и вздохнул:  
– Как же я устал. Хочу стакан водки. «Смирновки», со льда. Еще хочу сожрать двойную шаверму и на сутки рухнуть в койку. И только попробуй предложить мне кислородный коктейль.

 

The end. Happy end!


End file.
